First Kiss
by chibi-abi
Summary: Chapter 7 UP Haruno Sakura only met the shinobis when she was 12. Deep within her is a past that dates back more that 10 years. Will she remember her past or the promises made? SASUSAKU
1. Introduction

"**FIRST KISS"**

by: chibiabi

(A/N: Hello!! This is my first Naruto fic! Anyway, some info, the guys are all on the range of 18. The guys are the only people who are 19. Sakura didn't meet Sasuke yet, or so she thought! wink wink Hehehehe!! I'm sorry if I'm not very descriptive of their clothes! I like to focus more on the story… Besides, there are so many characters!! Ok, that's all! I'll just add more in the next chappies!! Enjoy!!")

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto series. It's as simple as that!! But waaaiiit, I do own Taiku!!! Wahahahah!!

**Chapter 1: Intoduction**

A young woman was sitting in the window seat beside her bedroom window, staring at the outside world. Her waist-length hair, which resembled the shade of the pink rose, flowed gently with the soft wind. Her eyes, bright emerald eyes, scanned the deep forest that surrounded her home. She looked back to her hand, and tangled in her delicate fingers, was a necklace. The necklace was made out of pure silver and it had a cross for a pendant. She played with it, tossing it into the air, then catching it. She sighed. She buried her face in her knees and closed her eyes.

"Why do I keep having these dreams? I thought I buried these memories deep in the past." She mumbled to herself, her face still in her knees. She did not hear the faint knock on her door, as she was in deep thought. The knocking came louder and soon, the door opened. The girl did not even look up but just said, "I'm busy, Taiku… Leave me alone for awhile…"

"Mistress, I have been informed by your sensei that you are going on a mission. He said that you are going to meet with your new teammates tomorrow. He was going to let you meet them today but I told him that it was your 18th birthday." The man who was referred to as Taiku said. He brushed back his powder blue hair, which had always been messy. His dark-blue eyes looked towards his mistress. He looked at her with an affectionate and brotherly glance. "I'm sorry, mistress, but I think I know what's bothering you. They've come back… Haven't they?"

The girl just nodded… He was the only one who knew about her past. The past that she wished she could forget. She looked up and gently smiled at her guardian. He looked down and he also smiled. He was an exact imitation of her older brother except her brother was dead. He held a closed fist out to her and slowly opened it. Inside was a small bottle. The girl took it and looked at her guardian in puzzlement.

"Mistress Sakura, this will help drown out the dreams. You have been having dreadful headaches and this is a sort of medicine. I hope it will help you." Taiku stood up and left, closing the door gently behind him.

She was Haruno Sakura, a young lady of 18. That was her identity but few people knew of her personality and character. Orphaned at the age of 7, she was brought up by her grandparents in the Haruno Mansion, right in the middle of the Konoha Forest. She started training and by the age of 10, she wanted to train herself to forget about her past. She successfully did. Her grandparents did not make her take the ninja tests. So, she had no friends. She escaped their mansion when she was 12 and met a few people her age. She smiled faintly at the memory…

FLASHBACK

"Yes!!! I'm free!!! Oh yeah!!!" a younger version of Sakura exclaimed as she skipped down the dusty path. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled happily. She looked around her and found a small ramen house. Inside, she heard someone shouting happily. "Hmmmm… I wonder who that is? Oh well, I am hungry. A ramen won't hurt!"

"Mister!! I want another ramen, this time, with miso and beef!" A young blonde-haired boy, about a year older than Sakura, said as he shoved another empty bowl beside him. Sakura stepped inside and smiled at him. He stopped talking for a while and looked at Sakura, his blue eyes peering intently into her own emerald ones. He smiled a foxy grin and held out his hand, "Hi!!! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!! Are you new here? This is the first time I saw you here!!"

"Hehe… No, I'm not new here. I've lived in Konoha for 5 years… But I've never been to the village! Anyway, I'm Haruno Sakura!!" Sakura said as she took the boy's hand. He smiled more and asked her where she lived. She blushed slightly and said, "Ummm… I, umm, live in the forest. My house is right in the middle of it. My grandparents really don't allow me to go out…"

"Oh…" Naruto said as he gazed at the new bowl of steaming ramen in front of him. He looked back at her and smiled again. Sakura ordered a ramen and was eating happily when Naruto suddenly exclaimed, "Hey!! Guys!!! Over here!!!"

Sakura looked at where Naruto was waving and saw five other people. There were two girls, one was blonde and had beautiful blue eyes and the other, had dark hair and silver eyes and was fidgeting. She had a slight tint of red on her cheeks. There were three guys, one had black hair like a coconut and small round eyes, another also had black hair but was held up in a ponytail that made it look like the tail of a chicken, (A/N: No, not Sasuke!!! Nyehehehe!!) and the last had dark brown hair and had the same eyes as the dark-haired girl.

"OY!!! Naruto!!!" the blonde girl said as she saw him. She saw a girl beside him and smiled at her, Sakura blushed. The girl sat beside her and flipped back her hair, which was in a high ponytail. The girl was obviously overconfident of herself. Sakura smiled shyly at her, noticing the girl's beauty, and went back to her ramen. "Hi! I'm Yamanaka Ino! Who are you? I've never seen you before!!"

"She's Haruno Sakura. She lives in the Konoha Forest. Her folks don't allow her to go out much!!" Naruto piped out for her. The rest of the group crowded around them and took a good look at Sakura. "Guys, don't crowd her! She's not used to attention! Anyways, Sakura, these are my friends!"

"H-hi… I'm Hyuuga (A/N: Is that how you spell it?? O.O) Hinata… N-nice to meet you…" the dark-haired girl shyly said as she smiled at Sakura. She had pretty silver eyes. Sakura smiled back at her and looked at the boy with black hair. He had really round eyes. He made a funny pose and exclaimed, "I am Rock Lee! It's a pleasure to meet someone as pretty as you!!"

"Shut up, Lee. Hey, I'm Nara Shikamaru…" the guy with the chicken hair said as he bonked Lee on the head. The other guy just stood there, glaring. Sakura shot a friendly smile at him but was just answered by a cold glare. Shikamaru just said, "He's Hyuuga Neji. Hinata's cousin, I think."

"Oh, yeah, I'm Haruno Sakura. I know Naruto introduced me but it feels better to introduce myself!! I just turned 12 a few weeks ago. And I really don't go out much because my grandparents are really strict. I live in the big house in the forest. You can see it from the watchposts." Sakura said as she nodded to all of them. She liked them all except she kinda disliked Neji for being so cold…

END OF FLASHBACK

She sighed. She hasn't seen them for a while now. When her grandparents found out, she was grounded for a month. They were hoping that she didn't meet anyone for she was too precious for them. But since they died when she was 14, her friends have been coming to her house…

"Hey Sakura!!!" a bright voice shouted to her. Her eyes turned to her door and in the doorframe was Ino. Hinata was behind her, smiling shyly as usual. She asked them to come in. Ino was still wearing her training clothes-the sleeveless black top and tight pants- her figure excellent. Sakura envied her secretly for that. "Are we going or what?"

"Be there in a sec. Hi Hinata!" Sakura said as she put on the necklace and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black tube top that was 6 inches in width, exposing her tiny waist and navel. She would put a shirt on top later which was open and was almost as small as her tube top. She was wearing a tight, white skirt that ended just above her mid-thighs, and black spandex shorts that was way shorter than her skirt. (A/N: If you guys know Ragnarok, the game. She's wearing something similar to the female hunter. Except it's a shirt and a black tube top. It's that small. ) She brushed her hair and left it as it was. She smiled at her reflection, happy at what she saw. "Who else is coming?"

"Umm, the guys and us… You know, the usual people. Gosh, Sakura, I just wish that the guy who I have a crush on right now would ask me out!! I can't take it anymore!" Ino said as she stood at the doorframe, she sighed. "All he ever does is train and I don't know how to approach him! I mean, he's so handsome and all but he's so cold! Just like Neji was."

"Well, I guess you have to try harder! Look how soft Neji-kun is now." Sakura said. It was typical for Ino to say that. She had been talking about this guy since forever. Ino shrugged. Sakura fixed her room and closed her window. She stopped to think, head tilted to one side, she suddenly said, "You know, my sensei said that I'm going on a mission tomorrow. It's weird… I'm not even an official shinobi… He said that I have two new teammates… I wonder who they are?"

"Don't know… But, Neji is still cold. You're the only one who can make him soft. Unlike Hinata here." she replied. Hinata looked up and smiled sheepishly. Ino sighed, she was still thinking about her crush. She had a slight tint on her cheeks. Since Sakura doesn't go out much, she had never even met the guy. She really didn't care. "Geez, let's go!!"

"Hey, Sakura… Why were you playing with your necklace? And where did you get it? I really like it!" Hinata suddenly said as she straightened out her black skirt. She was wearing a red tank top with a yin yang imprint on it. She had a very curvy body since she too was in the age of 18. She had been going out with Naruto for some time now. Her hair was now up to her shoulders, her eyes becoming a beautiful oval shape. "I mean, I always see you play with it!"

"Well, remember when I told you about when I moved here?" Sakura said as she grabbed the t-shirt and put it on. Hinata nodded and Ino shooed them out of the room. Sakura took her black ribbons and started to wound them around her hands as she continued, "I lived in a remote village and I had a close guy friend there. He was a year older than me. We were really close because I spent almost all my free time with him. The day I turned 7, we made an oath. He told me that he would be my first kiss. Pretty stupid for kids, huh? I mean, I don't know is he's still alive or what."

"Woah… Sakura… I didn't know about that story! You have a lot of secrets! You should share some, you know." Ino said as they went down the stairs. They said good-bye to Taiku and went out the door. Sakura had finished wounding the black ribbons on both hands, making her look like she was wearing gloves. Ino continued, "Then, what happened??"

"Ino-chan, I have a life full of secrets that you would hardly dare believe… Oh yeah, see this "S" mark here?" Sakura said as she lifted the sleeve of her shirt and showed them a scar on her right bare arm. It was shaped like an "S." Hinata gasped and nodded. "Well, on that day, we did this. He had a kunai with him. It was pretty bloody, if you ask me. I was wondering if he planned about this the day before. Anyway, he gave me the necklace. I gave him one like that, too."

"How romantic…" Hinata sighed. Ino looked at her questioningly. She blushed and giggled. Ino just shrugged and smiled. Hinata shook her head, "Nothing… I was just thinking. Wait… What happened next? Why was your scar shaped like an "S?"

"That was the first letter of his name, too. I just don't recall his name, though. He said that he'll find me when we grow up. All I have to do is find a guy with a scar like this in his left arm!" She said as she covered her right arm. They walked to the forest clearing and saw her three of her guy friends. "We're here!!"

"About time, too, birthday girl! And here we thought you were eaten by a bunch of wolves." a young man said as they neared the group. He had silver eyes and long, dark-brown hair. Sakura just laughed and said her apologies. The man brought out a package from his pocket and handed it to her, "Happy Birthday."

"Aww… Thanks, Neji-kun. You shouldn't have!" she gave him a slight peck on the cheek. Neji smiled and stepped back so the others could greet her. He and Sakura grew to be close as siblings when her grandparents died. For a cold-hearted guy, it was weird. The others gave her a few packages and Lee gave her a huge teddy bear. She smiled and said, "Thanks, you guys! Wait… Where's the fox??"

"Right here, Sakura-chan!!!" a voice called out from behind the picnic table. A blonde head popped out, carrying 10 bowls of take-out ramen. He put them on the table and ran towards her, his arms reaching out. As he neared her, she punched him in the head, a vein in her forehead, "Baka! C'mon, Naruto! What's the big idea??"

"Well, I didn't have time to get you a gift! So, I guessed that a hug would do!!" Naruto said as he rubbed the part of his head that throbbed. Sakura sighed, kissed her fingers, and touched Naruto's bump with the fingers she kissed. All at once, the swollen bump glowed and shrank until it was gone. Naruto jumped up and down happily and shouted, "Arigato, Sakura-chan!!!"

"C'mon, let's celebrate!!" Ino said as she pumped her fist in the air. They all sat down at the picnic table and started to eat. They, however, did not notice the shadow behind the Sakura tree in the clearing…

"Sakura…" a deep, husky voice whispered. The shadows revealed a young man with black hair and dark onyx eyes. (A/N: Yes… It IS him!! Woohoo! Go Sasuke!! screams and faints) He turned around and disappeared once more into the shadows…

(A/N: Wahahahahaha!!!! The end of my very first chapter!!! Oh yeah!!! Wait… You guys have to review before I post the next chapter, or else it would all be too sad… Anyways, if there are any Filipino peeps, reading this- Mabuhay at Kamusta??? Wahaahaha… I am so whacked… So, I would really like it if you could give me suggestions coz I'm having a hard time with the plot… It's pretty complicated. Ok, tnx!! Ja ne!)


	2. Someone New

(Author's Note: Hello!!! This is my second chappie. I hope you guys enjoy… Actually, there's not much in here. Pretty boring stuff… Just read, and Review!!!)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it…. Isn't that true enough??

**CHAPTER 2: Someone New**

   That day turned to be a very happy day, except when it started to rain. They all scurried home after they said goodbye to each other. Sakura retreated to her room after she had dinner with Taiku. She put the teddy bear on her desk and looked at it fondly. She was happy that she had friends after all that she'd been through. She opened Neji's package and inside was beautiful bracelet of shells. She smiled. Ino gave her flowers from their shop, Hinata gave a barret in the shape of a flower, and Shikamaru gave her a board game, he said that it was one of his favorite games.

   "I'm so tired…." Sakura said as she plopped onto her bed. She buried her head, deep into her fluffy pillows. She looked up at the ceiling, her hands still fingering the necklace that lay on her chest. She slowly fell asleep at the sound of rain drops falling…

   _'Sakura-chan… Don't you remember me anymore?'_ a shadow stood before her. It was the shadow of a young boy. She could not see his face but only saw the glimmer of a necklace, a necklace like her own. The shadow neared her, it said in an almost pleading voice, _'Please… You have to remember me!'_

   'I don't know you! Leave me alone!' she shouted as she stood up. She wasn't in her bedroom anymore. She was standing beside a river surrounded by Sakura trees. She looked at her reflection and saw a 7-year-old version of herself. She gasped, 'What's happening??'

   _'You have to remember me… It's time that you wake up.'_ The shadow neared her even more. She stepped back, her face twisted in fear. She took a step back. Her head started to throb tremendously and she fell in a heap. Her hand was clutching her head. The boy took one more step and the shadow over the boy's face was about to fade when…

   She opened her eyes, her heart pumping faster than the wind blowing into her room. She sat up and slowly caught her breath. Her eyes turned to the door. She guessed that Taiku was knocking. She was still holding her head when she stood up, and opened it, there stood Taiku, all dressed up.

   "Mistress, it's about time you woke up…" Taiku said as he handed her a kimono. She took it and thanked him. She closed the door and sighed. She grabbed her toiletries and jumped out of her window…

MEANWHILE….

   "AAArrrggghhhh!! Why the heck did Kakashi-sensei ask us to go to Sakura-chan's house? He must've known that it was in the middle of this stupid forest!!" the blonde fox complained as he stumbled through the jungle-like forest. He had a few scratches on his face and arms, his companion, however, was unharmed. "Hoy, Sasuke!! Do you know where it is??"

   "DOBE!!! She's your friend! You should know where she lives!!" a cold voice said. Naruto grumbled more. The owner of the voice stepped up beside him and whacked him in the head. He had black hair and had deep onyx eyes. He saw a flash of pink in the distance and said, "I'll go check that place over there. If you want to follow me, keep a safe distance."

   He went ahead and stopped to find himself in front of a waterfall and a lake. He heard someone singing, which obviously was a girl. He hid himself in some thick bushes and his gaze fell on some clothes lying in a rock beside the waterfall. Then, he noticed a silhouette of a girl behind the falls. The girl was taking a bath. He felt himself turn red. He noticed how beautiful the girl's voice was. He was going to go nearer when he stepped on a twig. He looked down at it and when he looked at the waterfall, she was gone.

_   'Huh… Weird… Must be seeing things….'_ he said to himself. He turned around to find his teammate running towards him. He was grumbling about someone trimming down the forest. He smirked. Then, he saw a huge house just beyond the waterfall. He motioned his partner to follow him and off they went…

BACK AT THE MANSION…

   "Taiku… When am I supposed to meet my new teammates?" Sakura asked as she came down the stairs. She was wearing her usual house kimono. It was yellow, embroidered with pink and purple flowers on the borders, and it had a pink sash. Her hair hung down to her waist gracefully. "I hope we get an easy mission."

   "I doubt that, mistress. Kakashi-sama was very serious about it." Taiku said as he bustled around. He had been with her since she arrived in the Haruno Mansion. He was about 4-5 years older than her. When her grandparents died, he was the one who had taken full responsibility of her. He was like her brother in more ways than one. Sometimes, she even called him "Yuuhi," her brother's name. "I hope that you do not injure yourself while you are on your mission."

   "Don't worry about me, Taiku. I have grown up and not as reckless as I used to be. Or so I think." She replied with a smile. At that moment, someone knocked at their door. She went to open it and Taiku went inside the living room. She opened the door and greeted the visitor, her eyes closed and a sweet smile on her lips, "Ohayo, welcome to the Haruno Mansion, how may I help you?"

   "Ne, Sakura-chan, do you really dress like that when you stay at home?? I didn't know you wear stuff like that!" a voice called out. Her sweet smile disappeared and was replaced by an evil glare. Naruto was answered by a punch in the head. He rubbed the bump and smiled at Sakura. He bowed his head, the bump showing and all, and said, "I knew you were gonna do that!! So, heal it!!"

   She sighed. She could never refuse Naruto. He was a dear but ANNOYING friend. She was going to do what she did yesterday when she noticed the lone figure behind Naruto. She looked at him, transfixed. Naruto, surprised that she didn't heal him yet, looked at who she was looking at.

   "Oh yeah, Sakura-chan, this is Uchiha Sasuke. He's my teammate!" Naruto said. Sasuke gave a curt nod and Sakura did the same. Something about him made her think. He looked so familiar. She rubbed some ointment on Naruto, her gaze still on the silent guy. "Are ya gonna let us in soon? We have to talk to this guy named Taiku…"

   "Oh yeah…" she blushed, embarrassed. She let them in and brought them to the living room. She also brought drinks for them and left them to have a private conversation. She was going to do some private thinking herself and went up to the roof. She sat there, looking at the sky, her hands on her knees. She had changed back to her normal outdoor clothes and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, the wind playing softly with her hair…

FLASHBACK

   "MOMMY!!! I have a cut!! It hurts!!" a toddler Sakura wailed as she ran to her mother. The tall, serene woman knelt down, not worrying about her pristine kimono, to look at her crying daughter's little wound. She looked exactly like Sakura except her eyes showed much more wisdom and grace. "What're we gonna do, mommy??"

   "I'll show you something, honey. It's something only the two of us can do." The woman whispered to her daughter. Sakura stopped crying, reduced to small sniffles, and listened intently to her mother, her bright green eyes watchful. Her mother kissed her index and middle fingers and touched Sakura's wound. The cut glowed and disappeared. Her eyes widened and she took a closer look at her now-gone wound. "Remember, we're the only ones who can do this. Our kisses and our tears have healing powers but tears have a more powerful effect. That's why you should be careful about our secrets."

   She nodded, a kawaii smile on her lips. Her mother smiled back at her and took her hand. They looked towards their house and saw their family waving at them. Her brother was running towards them, his powder-blue hair flowing with the wind. Sakura smiled and ran ahead to greet him, "Onii-chan, where are you going??"

   "Father said that we have to go home now. Mom has to cook soon! It's almost dinner time. And he told me to fetch you." her brother said as his dark-blue eyes landed on his mother. His face was red. Sakura tried hard not to laugh, knowing that he might chase her. Her mother laughed and started walking home, her children walking beside her…

END OF FLASHBACK

_   'Mom… I miss you more than ever. Dad… I need your advice…I'm so troubled. Things are getting out of hand Onii-chan, if only I knew. If only I knew if you're still alive….'_ She sighed to herself. She did not want to remember anything anymore. It was the last thing she needed. _'What am I supposed to do? I'm doing my best to control it… But it's coming… I'm scared…_'

   "Mistress?" a voice interrupted her private thoughts. She turned around and saw a blue head popping out from a window. She stood up and walked towards Taiku. He had a very uneasy expression on his features. He wasn't very good with heights. "I was hoping that the two gentlemen would have a word with you. They seem to want to talk to you before you go."

   She nodded. The head disappeared and she turned around, taking one last look at the sky, remembering her brother's last words. She sighed and her heart felt heavy, she was not at peace…

   "Sakura-chan!!! Guess what? We're going to be your teammates!! Isn't that great?" Naruto exclaimed happily as she entered the living room. She closed the door and sat at the couch in front of them. She was still looking at the other young man beside Naruto. "Oi… Daijobu??"

   "I'm fine Naruto… I feel just a bit weird." She said. Sasuke had a cold look on his face, almost like Neji's. But he made her feel weird, as if she knew him or something. (A/N: cough cough dense people don't get this…) Her hands clasped together and on her lap, she asked, "So, is sensei coming today? I haven't seen him for a week or so."

   "Yes, he'll be here when he wants to… He's always late…" Naruto grumbled. Sasuke smirked and mouthed "dobe." Sakura just smiled, not letting her guard down, she wasn't that easily amused. "I just hope we get moving before night comes."

   "So, what are we going to do? I should have a briefing of this mission, too, you know." She said, her eyes staring at her folded hands. Sasuke was staring at her, too. He looked away, not saying anything at all. Even Naruto had no idea of what they were going to do. Three hours passed, Sakura shook her head and looked up, eyes flaming with rage, "Aaaarrrggghhhh!!! Where is that stupid man??"

   As if on cue, a puff of smoke revealed a silver-haired man with half his face covered. Sakura had her arms crossed over her chest, Naruto was grumbling about something, and Sasuke had a bored look on his face. The man had the latest version of "Icha Icha Paradise" in his hands…

   "WHERE the heck have YOU been?!" Sakura flamed out. Naruto literally jumped on Sasuke, frightened at her sudden outburst. Sasuke, too, was surprised but he didn't show it. He shoved Naruto away, amused that the fox was scared so easily. He gave a slight smirk and watched Sakura. Her eyes had become huge circles with really dark outlines. (A/N: You know, when they're extremely scared or mad or something) "Kakashi-sensei, let me guess, you were late because some kid was bullied and you just had to save him for, say, three hours!?!"

   "Wow, Sakura, you're good!!! How'd you know?" the silver-haired man said. You could literally see the smoke coming out of Sakura's head. She had a lot of veins popping out. Naruto was gripping the couch, scared that Sakura might explode again. Sasuke was still observing the conversation between student and teacher. (A/N: Quite the observer, ne?) "Anyways, I had to team you three up so that we could do this mission successfully. Here's the info, we look for a person. The Hokage said that this person, or should I say female, is the reincarnate of the Wind Goddess. Yes, I know, sounds absurd, but we have to find her so she would be on our side. The Hokage said that she has extreme and extraordinary powers. The legend, I will tell you during lunch. Ok, let's go!"

   "What? We're going after some dumb reincarnate? Why can't we fight evil people or something?" Naruto complained. Sakura was unusually quiet. Sasuke was looking at her, a concerned look on his face. Kakashi had his hands on his pockets and led the team out of the living room. "Man, this sucks big time!"

   "Naruto, if we end up not having her on our side, you'd be fighting someone extremely strong. Remember, she has extraordinary powers…" Kakashi replied. They all said good-bye to Taiku, who wished them a good and safe trip. He smiled at Sakura and she gave a faint smile in return. "Besides, I hear that she's supposed to be pretty and stuff. Goddesses are supposed to be pretty. Like Celestial maidens or something."

   "I don't care. Wait… you said extraordinary powers, right?" Naruto asked. He looked at Sakura who was still quiet, as if she were in her own world. Naruto smiled, his eyes turning into slits. Sasuke saw the mischievous grin on Naruto's face and wondered, silently, of what he was up to. "You mean, like healing powers or something? Sakura-chan can heal! She can!!"

   Sakura looked sharply at Naruto, her eyes having shouting, "I'll kill you." Naruto stepped back a bit. He didn't want to get hit. She was strong, for a girl. But he still wanted to prove to Kakashi that she did have extraordinary powers. So, he got a kunai from his holster and held it above his wrist. Sakura eyes him dangerously. Kakashi had a lazy look on his face, so did Sasuke. They did not believe the dobe…

   "Naruto… I will kill you!" Sakura said as she stepped forward, her hand raised in front of her. Naruto was still smiling his signature grin when he cut himself on the wrist. Sakura inhaled and then exhaled. The other guys were shocked at what Naruto had done. He could die in a matter of minutes. Sakura just sighed. Letting a lone tear escape her eye, she let it slide down to Naruto's wound. The wound glowed and shrank until it completely disappeared. Naruto was jumping up and down happily. "Stupid fox, you should be thankful that I'm your friend. Are you crazy?"

"Well, that was… different." The silver-haired man said, after a while. He was quite shocked at what his student could do. And she was not even a shinobi. How could she possess such healing powers? She never did cease to amaze him. "Ok, here we are. Now, we just need a place to eat, then off we go!"

"RAMEN!! I want ramen, please?" Naruto said as his eyes were glued to the ramen shop on their left side. They all sighed since they knew this was going to happen. Besides, that was the only food shop near them and they were extremely hungry. They all nodded and stepped inside the shop. They went to a secluded table since they had much to talk about. The waitress came and took their orders. When she left, Naruto asked, "Hey, what about the legend??"

(A/N: Wahahahah!!! Cliffhanger! Oh well, guys, I need reviews before I can set this another chapter of this baby up! Please, please be kind! I'm just a new author. But it won't hurt to criticize. I can learn from that, too!!! Anyways, in the next chapter, they go and visit the newly found ruins of the Wind Goddess' shrine. Actually, it's not in ruins, they'll just discover something else. Then, stuff will happen from then on!! Ok, I'll gladly accept all the comments and suggestions!! Yes, thank you! And I hope you liked this chappie!! Ja!                                                                                          -chibiabi)


	3. Ruins and Sickness

(Author's Note: Hello!! Welcome to my third chapter! I am sorry it took so long. I am not allowed to use the computer during weekdays! I repeat, I am not allowed to use the computer during weekdays. Sucks? I know! Anyways, I thank all the guys who have been reviewing. You make me cry! Oh yeah, a lil' info, I don't know if the guys should be chuunins or jounins. Please help me! Thanks and peazeawt!!       -chibiabi)

**CHAPTER 3: Ruins And Sickness**

   "Kakashi-sensei… What's this about a legend?" Sakura asked as the waitress came and gave them their food. Naruto was busy slurping down his ramen but Sasuke was listening, not saying anything at all. "Where did you get it?"

   "Oh well, I was hoping to skip the legend once we started. I never really liked this legend. I'm not much of a storyteller. The Hokage told me about it." The silver-haired jounin sighed. Sakura gave him an encouraging smile. "Well, how do I start? The goddess, Ara, that's her name, fell in love with a mortal. So there, yada yada, the guy was a loyal devotee who prayed to her everyday. But the other gods got mad and they were separated but Ara chose to give up her immortality to save their love but she ended up dead. Before she died, however, she promised the man that one of his descendants would be her reincarnate. So, this clan was blessed. But we have no idea about the whereabouts of the clan. So, I think it's just bogus."

   "Oh… Ara…" Sakura said. She stared down at her steaming ramen. _'That name… I know that name, I just can't recall. This is so weird.'_

   "Yep! That's the goddess' name. After we eat, we're going to check out the newly-found ruins. They say it's the goddess' main temple or shrine or something." Kakashi said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "This place had some weird inscriptions on the walls and none of our archeologists could decipher it. But there was this old man who could read part of it. And that was the part about the reincarnate."

   "So, sensei, where is this place?" Sasuke asked. He was in the same position as Kakashi. He raised an eyebrow. Naruto was still busy with his ramen, oblivious to the others' conversation. "How do we get there?"

   "I wish you haven't asked that question." Their teacher's remark caused all three of them to look at him. Even Naruto was listening. "Fine, I guess I have to tell you. It's north-east of the forest, underneath some ruins."

   Sasuke looked shocked. He couldn't believe his ears. _'North-east of here? Underneath some ruins? Does he mean my village's ruins? '_

   Kakashi gave an apologetic look to Sasuke. Sasuke just gave a curt nod, understanding what must be done to accomplish this mission. Sakura saw the look her sensei gave to her team mate and wondered if the place had any connection with him.

   "Oi, sensei! I'm done. Shouldn't we get going or what?" Naruto said as he stood up. He stretched to get the kinks out and paid for his meal. (A/N: Imagine Naruto doing that. Hmm…) They all nodded and paid for their own meals. As they walked out the door, Naruto suddenly asked, "So, is this place near a village or something?"

   "It was before but you see, that village fell into ruins about 10 years before. It's located in a remote village." His sensei replied. Sasuke gave a small smirk. Sakura saw this and still wondered about his connection with that village. "Anyways, we should be going. I don't want to get there after dark. I heard it was pretty spooky there."

   They walked to the village's exit point and entered the forest surrounding it. Focusing their charka into their feet, they swiftly and silently made their way to their destination…

   "Sensei?" Sakura asked as they were jumping from tree to tree. (A/N: Amazing things these ninjas do! O.O) Kakashi looked at her, one lazy eyebrow raised. "Why did you ask me to go on this mission? I'm not an official ninja. I don't even have that metal protector."

   "Umm, to tell you the truth, it was the Hokage who requested it. She wanted you to get some experience. And she said that you really needed it." He replied. Sakura looked down and sighed. So it wasn't her sensei who wanted her to go on a mission. "But if I didn't trust you, I would have told her that you weren't ready. Besides, you've been training since you were a kid! I guess that you're ready for some real action."

   Sakura smiled at his comment. At least he didn't think her weak, like Ino did. She smiled at the thought. Ever since they met, Ino had taken Sakura under her wing. They, together with Hinata, would always train together and had fun together. However, there were times that Ino looked down upon Sakura because of that reason…

   "Sakura-chan. Are you okay? You've been awfully quiet lately." Naruto asked, a concerned look in his eyes. Sakura shook her head and gave him a bright smile. She did not want anyone to worry about her. These were her problems. "Okay, if you ever need me, I'll just be here."

   "Hn." Sasuke smirked. The dobe did have some sense in him. From the start of their mission, he had seen that far off look in Sakura's face. He wondered if she was alright but he knew better than to ask her. "Sensei, we're here."

   They came to a complete stop and looked at their surroundings. Kakasi was right about the ruins. Everything was charred and burned. There were no solid houses and no people living there. There were a few of the Konoha ninjas who have been waiting for the team's arrival. Strong gusts of wind blew threw the entire area, unsettling dust so they had to pull up their masks. One of the ninjas, who appeared to be the leader, spoke quietly to Kakashi and the jounin nodded. Slapping the man's back, he smiled and the man nodded. He gave a signal to his men and they disappeared in puffs of smoke.

   "Sensei! Look at what I found!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, a happy look on his face. They all went to where he was crouching down and they saw an underground passageway. "Are we going through here? It's so dark!"

   "Ugghhh…" Sakura gave out a groan of pain. She was clutching her head yet again and this time, she fell to her knees. They all surrounded her, asking questions but she shook her head. She took out the bottle of medicine that Taiku gave her and swallowed a pill. She stayed there for a minute and looked up, "There's something in that passage. I don't like it… But I guess we have to go in…"

   Kakashi nodded. Naruto and Sasuke both had concerned looks on their faces. (A/N: I'm kinda making Sasuke a cold but secretly sensitive guy. I know it's weird but please bear with me…) She slowly stood up and dusted her skirt. After recovering herself, she gave her teammates an encouraging smile and off they went into the dark…

   "Mou… Sensei… This place is so creepy…" Naruto whispered as he looked from side to side. Beads of sweat were forming around his forehead. Sakura gave a small snort, which was very unladylike, and she had to hold on to the passageway's sides to keep from rolling on the floor. Sasuke also had an amused look on his face, however, his face was in the dark. "Sakura-chan, why are you laughing? Aren't you scared?"

   "No, what do you think? Hey, there's a bright light up ahead!!" She exclaimed, pointing to what seemed to be the end of the dark and small corridor. Her sensei nodded and motioned for his team to follow him. They reached the end and were surprised to see a beautiful, golden temple, untouched by the dirty world above. "Wow…"

   The walls were sparkling and there were beautiful carvings and inscriptions on them. They all stood there in awe, amazed at the sight before them…

   "Naruto, you search with me. Sasuke, search with Sakura. We need some clues." Their sensei said. They nodded and the two of them went through a different door. Kakashi looked around and figured that this place was the main shrine. Naruto was looking at the marble sculpture of the goddess in the middle of the room…

   "Sensei, this looks like Sakura!!" Naruto shouted as he observed the beautifully carved statue…

MEANWHILE…

   "Sasuke, don't you think it's hot in here?" Sakura said as they entered one of the temple rooms. It was smaller and the inscriptions on the wall were more beautiful. Sakura tried to fan herself with her hand. Sasuke looked at her and shook his head. "Oh well, this is so weird…"

   "Is there anything here that may prove to be useful?" Sasuke asked her. When she didn't answer, he turned around, only to see her dusting the dirt off one of the walls. He looked at her curiously and walked to her side. She seemed to be in her own world as he saw that her eyes roamed through the legendary writings. "Hey, are you okay?"

   He touched her shoulder. She did not say anything but still looked at the writings on the wall. She was not even blinking. He shook her shoulder but still did not receive a reply. He shrugged, turned around and looked around the room…

   "It's not a reincarnate…" She suddenly whispered. He spun around only to face a pale girl. Her eyes were glazed over, her shoulders were slumped, and her lips were barely moving as she once again said, "It's not a reincarnate, we are looking for the wrong person…"

   "What are you saying?" He stepped forward. She did not say anything, she did not even move back. She lightly tapped the wall with her index finger and the whole room lit up. Suddenly, the writings started to glow in a faint blue light. He felt a stronger charka around him. "You can read this?!"

   "We are looking for the wrong person, Sasuke…" She whispered again. He was feeling a bit frightened at the look on her face. He grabbed her shoulder and stepped closer to her. She did not mind. "The writings are always correct… the old man read something else… We have to look for the one. The one who is her daughter…"

   She stepped forward so that her face was a few inches away from Sasuke's. He looked her in the eyes. Suddenly, she fainted…

BACK IN THE MAIN SHRINE…

   "Sensei… Look! Look!!" Naruto pointed to the statue's face. Kakashi sighed, wondering how this kid ever became a ninja. He lazily walked over to Naruto's side and observed the statue's face. He looked at the statue's face, expecting one of those beautifully carved sculptures but only saw the face of his only female student. "See!! I told you she looks like Sakura-chan!"

   "Why? Why does she look like Sakura? Are they connected in some way?" the jounin whispered. He observed the statue, noting the delicate way it had been carved. The statue looked exactly like his student but this statue was wearing a marble priestess' garb. "Naruto, look for Sakura and Sasuke."

   "That won't be necessary…" a voice said. Naruto and Kakashi turned around and saw Sasuke holding an unconscious Sakura in his arms. (A/N: He's carrying her bridal style.) Naruto immediately ran to him and looked at Sakura, a frightened look on his face. Sasuke whispered, "Sensei, we need to bring her to a doctor."

   Their sensei nodded and they all exited the temple. They would go back there some other time. They quickly made their way through the forest again, hoping that when they reach the village, it would not be too late…

   "Sasuke! What happened? Why is she unconscious?" Naruto asked the black-haired man. Sasuke shook his head, not saying anything. While they were jumping from tree to tree, Sasuke felt her head lean between his neck and shoulder. He could feel the heat emanating from her forehead, she was burning up…

   The trip back to Konoha was one of their quickest. They had no idea about what had happened to Sakura. They immediately brought her to the hospital as soon as their feet touched Konoha's dusty ground. Kakashi had gone and reported these happenings to the Hokage and left Naruto and Sasuke in the waiting room…

   "Hoy… Sasuke… Can you, at least, tell me what happened?" Naruto asked with a whiny voice. "I am also her friend. I deserve to know!!"

   "Fine… If you just stop using your stupid whiny voice." He replied coldly. His elbows were resting on his knees, his mouth covered by his clasped hands. "We were in another room. She felt hot and then, she started to read those weird inscriptions. She went into a trance and when her index finger touched the wall, those writings started to glow. But then, she looked so sick and she collapsed."

   "Oh… Poor Sakura-chan…" The blonde-haired boy whispered. He sunk down into the sofa and started to think hard. What had happened to her? All the time he had known her, she was never this sick. "Where's that damn doctor?!"

   "If you just wait quietly, dobe, we could all get a bit of rest." Sasuke whispered harshly. Naruto started having those nerve spots around him. He began yelling. Yelling something about Sasuke calling him a dobe and stuff. "Hn."

   "I presume that you're her teammates." A professional voice suddenly said. They both looked up and saw the man shake his head. He had a tired look on his face. "I can't tell you the news. I have to speak with your sensei first."

   "Their sensei is here." The boys turned around to see Kakashi standing beside the sofa where Naruto was. He also had a tired look on his face. "So, doc, what's the news? It's ok, you can tell these guys."

   "Um, I am sorry. She has a strange fever, which is very high. We have no idea about whatever's wrong with her. A little while ago, she started screaming and shouting so we moved her into the end of the 2nd floor." The doctor replied. He took out a handkerchief and wiped his burrow. "Ehem. The girl is now in a coma. A strange coma, if I might add. She has not lost brain activity and the ability to move around. But she can't see or hear us. She has no brain damage whatsoever so we have no idea about what's happening."

   "Ok… Thank you, doctor." The man nodded as Kakashi said that. He sat down beside Naruto who was still absorbing all that information. Sasuke was silent, as usual. He turned to them, "So, do you want to tell the others? Or visit her now?"

   "I'll go tell my friends…" Naruto whispered as he stood up, his face turned down. Inwardly, he was hurting, he was hurting more than words could tell. How could he tell his friends? He turned around and walked away, raising his hand, he said "Ja ne."

   Kakashi looked back at Sasuke who was still sitting there. His onyx eyes could tell him that he was also thinking about the day's events. Kakashi shrugged and asked him, "Hey, are you going to visit her?"

   "Hai." Came the short and blunt reply. Sasuke stood up and put his hands in his pockets. He looked at his sensei. His sensei nodded and disappeared. He was going to tell Taiku. Sasuke looked at the stairs to his right for a while. He shrugged and walked towards them…

MEANWHILE…

_   'How the heck am I going to tell the guys?'_ Naruto asked himself as he ran towards the Yamanaka's flower shop. He was extremely scared of telling the guys, especially Neji. He walked inside the flower shop and called out, "Ino-chan! Where are you?"

   "You know, Naruto, you can call me without shouting." A female voice sarcastically said. Naruto turned around and saw Ino leaning on the doorframe. Strange, he always saw her that way. She placed her hands on her hips. "So, what's up?"

   "Sakura's in a coma." There, he said it. Now, what he feared was the reaction. He closed his eyes, expecting a huge yelling session or a very annoyed Ino. But he got neither. It was extremely silent. He turned around and saw Ino on the floor, her eyes wide with shock. "If you want to see her… She's in the hospital. At the end of the 2nd floor."

BACK IN THE HOSPITAL…

   "Sakura…" Sasuke whispered. He could hear her screams inside the room. She was screaming about her family dying. He stood outside, his face to the door. He could hear the nurses trying to calm her down. It was like she was caught in her past. But she couldn't have experienced that much pain, couldn't she?

   Another scream echoed into his ears. He winced at how much pain was in that scream. He could not believe he was hearing this. Soon, the screaming died down and he was allowed to go inside. He stepped inside and saw her lying in the white bed, her hair pooled into curls around her.

   "Sakura…" He repeated. He examined her. She was breathing loudly, almost like she was sobbing. Her eyebrows were knotted in pain. She started mumbling…

   "Onii-chan… Please, please find me… If you survive…" he gazed silently down at her. He didn't know that a single girl could have so much complications in life…

BACK TO NARUTO…

   Naruto had gone to Shikamaru's house but did not find him there, he guessed that he was with Ino. He had gone to Lee's and told him the news. Lee disappeared in a flash, leaving Naruto to tell Hinata and Neji…

_   'Ok… This is it… Neji will have to face it. But, poor Hinata…'_ Naruto said to himself as he walked towards the Hyuuga training grounds. He knew that at this time of the afternoon, the cousins would train together. _'Ok, Neji, Hinata, I want you to know that Sakura's in a comma.'_

   "Uzumaki, what do you want?" a cold voice said as Naruto arrived at the clearing. He saw Neji leaning by the huge training trunk. Hinata was there, fumbling with the hem of her shirt. Naruto looked at him, his eyes showing complete nervousness. But he shook his head, and sighed. "Well, what do you want?"

   "Sa-Sakura… She's in a comma…" Naruto whispered, hoping that they won't hear. Too bad for him, they heard it clearly. Neji's eyes widened in shock and he took a deadly step forward. But he didn't do anything, he just turned around and disappeared. "Hinata-chan, I'm sorry… I know this hurts you but it hurts me, too…"

   Hinata looked up, her eyes full of tears. She ran to Naruto and he held her. She was sobbing and hiccupping uncontrollably. All that Naruto could do was rub her back. They stayed like that, Hinata sobbing and Naruto trying to comfort her…

IN THE HOSPITAL…

"Aaarrrrggghhhh!!!" Neji gave a sigh of exasperation. He had gone to the hospital as soon as he heard the news but here he was, waiting outside with the others. Ino and Shikamaru were the first ones to arrive, followed by Lee, then him. Naruto and Hinata have not come yet but he knew that they would. "Why do we have to stay outside while that guy's allowed to stay inside! I want to see Sakura!"

"Calm down, Neji…" Shikamaru whispered as he rubbed Ino's back. Ino's face was buried in his chest and her hands had crumpled his shirt. She was sobbing hysterically. "I guess, we have to wait for her sensei's orders. The doctor said that only her teammates and sensei are allowed to go in. so, we just have to wait."

"Hey, guys…" Naruto's voice called out. Hinata was beside him, her hand in his. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked down as she saw Neji look at her. "So, do you have any news?"

"Nothing so far…" Lee mumbled. Neji cried out in impatience. He punched the wall and stared at it. He could not hear any sound coming from the room. Lee looked at Naruto, asking, "How did she end up in a comma? Why is she sick?"

"Well, Kakashi-sensei, asked her to go on a mission with us. So, we went off to some place and we ended up in a huge temple. Then, while we were looking around, Sasuke comes in, holding Sakura and saying that we should bring her to a hospital." Naruto explained. He had a sad look on his face. He continued, "The doctor told us all he could about her sickness but he didn't explain much…"

"IYYAAAAAA!!!" a scream echoed outside the room. It was Sakura. Her scream was filled with pain and anguish. A moment later, screaming continuous, a stream of nurses came running into the room. Shooing Sasuke out of the room, they tried to calm her down…

"YOU!!!" Neji exclaimed, fury in his voice. Releasing his Byakugan, he pointed to Sasuke and charged towards him…

Tsuzuku…

(Author's Note: Wahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Oh yeah! Anyways, guys, please review! Please!! Anyways, this chappie is long. I mean, I'm not allowed to use my pc, so, I'll make up for it with long chapters. What else? The next chapter will have some really interesting scenes and more of Naruto and Hinata. Ok, that's it! Bye bye! –chibiabi)


	4. Discovery

(Author's Note: Hello peeps! Yes, welcome to the 4th installment of my Naruto fic. This chapter will have some really interesting scenes. And we will finally uncover the mystery of Sakura's past! So, read this slowly… Hehehe! Anyways, thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!)

**CHAPTER 4: Discoveries**

Neji rushed forward, his eyes blazing. He grabbed Sasuke's collar and pinned him to the wall. Naruto, Lee, and Shikamaru were not able to pull him away from Sasuke…

"YOU!!! What the hell did you do to her?!" Neji spat out. Sasuke just looked at him coldly. The white-eyed ninja hardened his grip more. "I asked you a question. Now, answer me!!"

"If you so want to know just let go of me…" was the only reply he got. Slowly and reluctantly, Neji slackened his grip until he had finally let go of the guy. Sasuke rubbed his necked and looked down, "I didn't do anything. If you want to know the truth, that's all there is. She fainted in one of the temple rooms."

"Sakura!!! Where's Sakura?!" an unknown voice shouted out. The group turned their eyes to the hallway and saw Taiku running towards them. At that moment, the nurses walked out and allowed the group to go inside. They allowed Taiku to go in first and followed shortly after he went in…

_'Hmm… There's something strange about him…' _Sasuke said to himself as he looked at the blue-haired man. Noting his strange attire, Sasuke thought more. Taiku was wearing a ninja garb instead of his normal house kimono. The ninja garb was complete with the holster and shurikens. _'Why is he wearing that? I don't think he's the type of guy to go out on missions.'_

Taiku sat down beside the bed, stroking Sakura's pale hand. His face was cast down making it impossible for Sasuke to read him. The group was surrounded the bed, everyone had a look of sadness in their faces. Sakura was deathly pale, her cherry pink hair the only contrast against all the white in the room …

"I can't take this anymore…" Ino suddenly whispered after a few moments of silence. All looked at her and eyed her questioningly. Shikamaru rubbed her back as she started to sob once more on his shoulder. "I-I want to see her smile again. What is wrong with her?! Why can't she… wake up??"

"The doctor said that it seemed as if she were in a strange coma. Something in her head won't let her go." Naruto whispered. Silence once again filled the room. Hinata was gripping Naruto's hand, her face paler than its usual ivory. Everyone's faces were turned down. "There must be something we can do to help her…"

"There is something you can do…" Taiku said, his voice filles with such authority that it made them look up at him. He was standing over Sakura's body, face still downcast. He stroked Sakura's hand once more. He looked up and gazed at the people around him. "You can help her. Someone needs to wake her up. She's hiding inside herself."

"What? How can you be so sure?" Neji asked him, his fists clenched at his side. He looked worse than before. Even if he respected Taiku, he wondered how such a crazy idea would work. "I mean, you don't even know what's wrong with her."

_'He's not usually that confident. It's not his nature.'_ Sasuke noted as he continued to observe the sudden change in Taiku's attitude. He had disappeared into the background so that he could watch the entire scene. Sasuke pondered more, _'What made him change all of a sudden?'_

"I need someone who can get inside her head." Taiku explained, ignoring Neji's comment. They all looked at Ino who was now reduced to hiccups and sniffles. She looked at them, raising her eyebrows as if daring them to say something. "You, the girl with the blonde hair, I can tell that you can do that."

"Huh? How would you know?" Ino stared blankly at him. But her eyes roved towards Sakura, who was not at all sleeping peacefully. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Shikamaru whispered to her that she need not do it if she did not want to. "No, Shika-kun, I need to do this… For Sakura…"

Everybody stared at her, silence filling the air. She stood up straight and wiped the tears from her eyes. Hinata reached out for Ino's hand and gave it a squeeze. Ino looked at her and gave her an encouraging smile. "Ninpou… Shintenshin no Jutsu!" (A/N: AArrrggghhh… Is that how you say it???"

Ino's body crumpled to the floor as her mind and spirit transferred to the body in front of her...

Inside Sakura's Head

It was dark. So dark that you could not see your own hands even if you held them in front of you. Ino stood up, wandering around the unusual and cold darkness. She walked some more until she found herself being transported to a different scene…

"Otou-san!! Okaa-san!! Onii-chan!! Where are you?" Ino saw a little girl, screaming as she ran through the deep forest. Her pink hair flying wildly as she ran frantically. Sakura. In the distance, Ino saw huge curls of smoke coming from a certain place. She followed the girl…

"Otou-san? Okaa-san?" the girl stopped suddenly as she stood and faced her burning home. Ino was hiding in a tree behind her, wondering about this certain incident in her friend's life. All of a sudden, two shadows stood in front of the little girl. They immediately grabbed her before she could even move. Ino gasped. Sakura screamed, "HELP!!"

The two black-clad ninjas took her to a wagon. She was struggling, hoping to get away from them. She looked up as she heard a scream. She recognized that voice as her mother's. The door of the burning house burst open and a huge man mercilessly dragged her mother and father outside…

"Kouji… I have finally gotten my revenge…" the man said as he tossed Sakura's father onto the ground. Her mother was unconscious. Ino stared at the scene before her, struck by the massacre that lay around. The people's bodies were everywhere. All bloody and dead because of kunais and shurikens. "Ha! Look around you, Kouji! Look at your precious wife. They are all going to die. Why? Because of you! Bwahahahaha!!!"

"Otou-san!!! Okaa-san!!!" Sakura screamed as the two ninjas continued to hold her. They were holding her head, forcing her to watch the cruelty of their master. "Iie! Onii-chan, where are you? I need you…"

_'Sakura…'_ Ino's hand involuntarily went up to her collarbone. She looked around and closed her eyes, knowing this would stay with her forever. _'This… This is the reason she didn't want to tell us about her past. Why? Why did she have to suffer so much?'_

"Hiroko…" Sakura's father struggled as he stood up. Holding a sword in his hands, he pointed it towards the giant man. The giant man just laughed and laughed. Ino watched as they both moved into fighting stances. "I will never forgive you for doing this. You will kill no more!"

"Hahahaha!! Let's just see about that!" the man shouted as he ran towards Sakura's father, sword also in hand. "Remember that this is a fight to the death. You, Haruno Kouji, being the best swordsman in the land will finally face your defeat!"

Ino watched helplessly as the two men fought with each other. He noticed the woman beside them, her body lying so still as if she were not alive. Suddenly, she heard a cry coming from Sakura's father. The huge man had finally stabbed him. Not just in any part of his body but through his heart. He dropped down, his eyes staring blankly at the crimson sky…

"Otou-san!!!!" Sakura screamed, trying her best to get out of the men's grip. She failed. She hung her head, tears falling down the dusty, bloody ground. She looked up as she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her. She looked up and was face to face with her father's murderer. "Why? Why kill my father?!"

The man did not answer but just lifted the sword above her head. Sakura hung her head again, sadly, tears spilling again into the ground. As the sword came down, she heard her mother scream, "Noooooo!!!"

Sakura lifted her head high enough to see her mother stretching her hands before her. Her eyes had become a strange golden color and there were brown swirls twirling around it. (A/N: Like in Gatekeepers. Which is, like, so cool!!) Ino saw the entire scene. All of a sudden, yellow light emerged from Sakura's mother's hand. And everything faded away…

"Grandmother? When can I go back home?" a girl's voice called out. Ino opened her eyes and saw Sakura standing in front of an elegantly dressed old lady. The lady had specks of blue in her whitish hair and it was swept up gracefully in a bun. Sakura continued, "I want to see if Onii-chan is alive. Please."

"No, young one. Not until you are of age." The lady said as she stood over Sakura. The little girl just nodded and bowed her head as she silently went out of the room. Ino followed her and saw her go into a beautiful Zen garden. She had seen that garden in the Haruno Mansion, so she guessed that this was it…

"Sakura! Where have you been?! Don't you know that you have to train?" an elderly man called out as he huffily marched across the garden to her. "Taiku will get your gear ready, so don't be late, young lady!"

"Yes, grandfather…" the little girl sighed. She did not want to go. Ino saw her sad look as she gazed silently at the sky. Ino still watched her, 'Sakura…'

Suddenly she was transported again into another scene. She saw an older Sakura, all bruised and bleeding, lying on the floor unconscious. Ino gasped as she saw the man standing over her. It was Hatake Kakashi…

"Oi… If you want to defeat me, you have to do better than that. Geez, I don't know if you can even live through this." The silver-haired man muttered. Ino looked at Sakura, her eyes showing hurt for her friend. "Hey! Get up! Training is NOT over yet!"

"Uuuuhhh… Gomen ne, sensei…" Sakura said as she slowly opened her eyes. They were hazy and she tried to stand up. As she was trying to stand up, Ino noticed a huge gash on her side. It was bleeding intensely. Ino wanted so much to reach out to her but knew that it would all be in vain because this was like a dream world. Nothing was really tangible. Sakura stood up, her shoulders going up and down because of her breathing, "Sensei… Where were we?"

Then, Ino was transported back to the dark place she started with. In her mind, the scenes of the massacre and her friend's suffering were playing over and over again. Her eyes wide with shock and fright, she sat down and stared blankly at the darkness surrounding her. All of a sudden, an image started to form in front of her…

Ino looked up and saw Sakura standing in front of her. She wore a white kimono much like the woman Ino guessed as Sakura's mother. Her friend was not at all pale but strangely rosy. "Sakura… Please… Make it stop!"

"Make what stop?" a cold voice answered, a ghostly smile plastered on her lips. Her eyes showed nothing more than strange and cold amusement. "You wanted to see what was in my head. That's all there is."

"Sakura! Come to your senses. You can't keep hiding in here forever. Think of all the people who care for you!" Ino reasoned out. She didn't come here for nothing. Putting aside her fears for a while, she stood up to face the pink-haired girl. "Think about it, Sakura-chan. You have to go back out!"

"And then what?! Huh? So that I could be reminded every single day that my family is dead?! So that every single day I would regret ever being born?!" Sakura snapped. Ino looked into her eyes and saw anger, frustration and sadness all at the same time. Sakura looked away. "You have no idea about what I've gone through. You will never understand!"

"Sakura-chan…" Ino whispered. Feeling hurt for her friend, she decided to approach her. Taking a step forward, she held out her arms to Sakura. "Please… You have to let go… For all of us… Especially for me…"

Sakura looked up, her eyes brimming with tears. She took a step backward while shaking her head. "I-I can't… I'm sorry…"

"No! Please… Sakura-chan!" Ino screamed as Sakura's figure dissolved in the darkness. She sat down again and sighed. (A/N: So, you guys, want some more of Sakura's memories? Oh well, I guess a little more!! ) She buried her head in her knees. Suddenly, she heard someone whimpering near here. She stood up, closed her eyes, and groaned, "No… No more! Please!"

Ino opened her eyes and saw that she was back at the Haruno Mansion. Looking around her, she saw her friend's room and in the corner was a little girl. Her head and arms were bandaged, blood still visible. She was crying silently at the corner…

"No… I can't take this anymore! Sakura! Make it stop!" Ino shouted as she started to turn around, hoping to get a glimpse of her friend. She started to weep. Looking up, she saw darkness once more. Then, little screens started popping out, each displaying a part of Sakura's dark past. She quickly made some hand seals as the screens started to emit sounds, horrible and painful sounds. "I'm sorry, guys… Kai!! (A/N: Goodness, is this how you say this?? Is this the word for release?")

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL…

"Guys, look at Sakura!" Lee exclaimed as he observed the bed. Sakura's body was still not moving but was strangely glowing in a faint blue color. "Is Ino coming out?"

"Well, it's about time too." Neji sighed as he leaned at the wall. He had dark rings in his eyes. It was obvious that he stayed awake the whole time Ino was inside Sakura's body, hoping that she would awaken. "I'm so gonna kill her if she doesn't."

"Aaaaaahhhh!!!" Ino's voice screamed. Everyone who had been sleeping suddenly woke up. They looked at Ino and saw her face. It was full of fear. Shikamaru immediately went to her side and started to comfort her. "It was horrible… Please don't let me go back there again."

"Wait! Tell me! What did you see?" Taiku asked as he stood up and knelt down in front of Ino. She was crying hysterically and everyone could see that she was traumatized. Her voice breaking, she whispered, "She-she lost her parents in a horrible way and she has no idea if her brother is still alive…"

At the mention of Sakura's brother, Taiku suddenly tensed up. He looked extremely serious as he waited for Ino's next words. This reaction caused Sasuke to look at him again, _'What is it with this guy?'_

"She spent her entire life training." Ino continued as she stared up blankly at Taiku. Her eyes were wide with fright. (A/N: You know when people are extremely surprised or scared of what they see, their eyes widen or become extremely small. Cool, huh?) "Please don't make me go back in there again."

"No, I won't…" Taiku replied, his eyes showing sympathy at the girl. Ino thanked him. She sighed and soon fell asleep, exhausted. "Guys, I would really appreciate it if you would all go and get some rest. I'll stay here and watch over Sakura. If ever she wakes up, I'll alert you immediately."

The group nodded and they all stood up. They stretched and headed towards the door. They all said their goodbyes and left…

THE NEXT DAY…

"Uuuhhh… My head…" Sakura groaned as she slowly sat up. Feeling weight on her abdomen, she looked towards her lower body and saw a head full of blue hair. She tilted her head and wondered why Taiku was in her room. Looking around, she realized that she wasn't in her room anymore. She ruffled the man's head. "Taiku?"

The man immediately woke up, looked at her, and smiled. She repeated her question. The man shook his head and smiled even more. He stood up and looked down at her, the smile still on his face. She gasped as a thought suddenly dawned on her. _'No… It can't be!'_

She stood up and walked towards him, her mind still dazed at the thought that was playing in her head. Taiku suddenly held out his arms, as if expecting something to happen. Not waiting a second longer, she ran, tears already pouring from her eyes, towards him. She sobbed in his arms, his smile still there. She looked up and through her teary eyes, you could see joy. Taiku kissed her forehead as she continuously pulled the lock of hair behind his ears…

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" a cheerful voice belonging only to a blue-eyed fox boy was heard. With him, was the group of friends. (A/N: The group consists of all the peeps. I mean, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee, and Neji.) They had come early to see if she were awake. Realizing the queer silence surrounding him, Naruto looked to where the others were looking. There he saw Sakura in the arms of Taiku, who was kissing her forehead, tugging at a lock of hair behind his ear. "What the heck?!"

(A/N: Okay, this is the end… For now… Oh my God, what's happening to Taiku? Well, the next chapter is still about Sakura's past… I mean, if I wrote everything down in one chapter, you guys would take forever to read it. But wait, what's the use of cliffhangers if you won't use them? Oh well, guys, please read and review! Take care and God bless! –chibiabi)


	5. Her Story

(Author's Notes: Hey guys!! It's been a while. I am so so so sorry for all my delays!! I am in chapter 5 and we are still uncovering Sakura's past. Yes, I know that it's taking so long but hey, the real action will soon come. I hope that you will all like this chapter. We return to find our heroine in the arms of her guardian, which to me isn't a very good sight to see. Anyways, let's go!!! ENJOY!!!! -chibiabi)

**CHAPTER 5: HER STORY**

"What the heck?!" Naruto exclaimed. His face was a complete mixture of shock and disgust and the flowers he was holding in his hand started to crumple. Everybody who had just arrived stared dumbfounded at the scene that lay before them…

"I never thought I'd see you again…" Sakura whispered as she buried her face deep in Taiku's chest. She did not hear Naruto's exclamation. Everybody gaped at them, wondering at the words she said. "I was scared that I wouldn't wake up… But part of me wanted to stay asleep… I wanted so much to be with you…"

'_Ok… This has just gotten a whole lot weirder… Sakura is going crazy!'_ they simultaneously thought to themselves as they watched Sakura. They could not think properly. _'She said that as if she loves the guy, as in, romantically and not brotherly…'_

So, they just stared… And before anyone could think of anything good to say and before anyone could clearly react, they heard a very familiar voice call out in the hallway, "Hey guys! Have you seen Mistress Sakura? Kakashi-san told me that she was confined here…"

They looked towards the hallway and saw Taiku, yes, Taiku, in his usual house kimono, running towards them, flying hair and all that. Why the heck were there two Taikus??

"Holy crap! What the hell is going on here??" a loud and unladylike sentence spewed out of none other than Hinata's mouth. Everyone now stared at her with a look that clearly implied, _'what?! You too?!'_ And of course, being as clueless as she is, she shrugged and asked, "What?"

So they all turned back to the room, gazed at the Taiku holding Sakura in his arms with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes, and looked back at the Taiku who was still in the hallway… Running... Finally, the running Taiku stopped, saw, and gaped at the scene too…

"Ok, somebody clearly has to say something right now…" Naruto threatened as he looked around the room. Nobody said anything. A huge sweat drop formed at the top of his forehead. Suddenly, the Taiku near the door kneeled in front of the Taiku who was holding Sakura, who had fallen asleep yet again. "This is getting weirder by the second."

"Master… I am so glad that you have found us at last. Mistress has been waiting so long. She wanted to know if you were dead or alive…" the kneeling Taiku whispered as he looked up at his so-called master's face. Continuing with his head bowed, "They told me that you were to arrive this day. So I waited for you. However, Kakashi-san hurried me here to see the mistress. It's good that you found her… I have done what you wanted me to do…Please, let me go back."

"Hmm… So, that is what you want, eh? I thought you would like being human… Nevertheless, you have served me well…" the so-called master replied as he gently shook Sakura, waking her in the process. "Sara… Sara… Wake up, there's something I want to show you…"

"Demo… I'm so tired… Five more minutes please, onii-chan…" she grumbled as she arose. She wiped her eyes and saw her friends staring at her. She instantly grabbed her head, "Ooowww… My head. It hurts… Wait. What am _I_ doing here? Guys?! What are you doing here?"

"Isn't this just dandy?! We come here and find our friend in the arms of whom? Taiku! Of all people…" Failing to control his temper, Neji burst out, unable to understand the things going on around him. "There's going to be one hell of an explanation here!"

"Neji-kun… This is not Taiku… He's… My brother…" Sakura whispered as she looked at her brother. (A/N: Haha! Now we see things in a new light! Pretty complicated story, ne?) All of the people in the room, gasped. "Okay, you guys, no need to exaggerate. But isn't this just great? I mean, my brother's alive!"

"Sara… About that something that I have to show you?" her brother interjected. She stared at him, a hint of curiosity playing within her emerald eyes. She did not talk, so she won't interrupt him. Taking his position, her brother stood before the kneeling Taiku and held his hand over Taiku's head. "Watch closely…"

All at once, a faint yellow light emerged from Sakura's brother's hand and begun to fill the entire room. Only the shadows of the two men were implanted in their minds as the light grew brighter until they had to shield their eyes. In a few seconds, the light faded completely and in the kneeling Taiku's place sat-ehem- a dog…

"AAAwwww… Such a cute doggie!" Naruto, unable to control himself, immediately ran towards the dog. He crouched over and sat on his heels, playing and patting the dog…

"Taiku!!" Sakura gasped as she stepped out of her bed and stood beside it. It was her puppy. Her puppy that she thought had died when her parents died. She held her arms out to him, and the dog ran her. "Taiku…My cute little doggie! Look at you! You've grown so much!"

"Well, yes, you see it has been 11 years. So I'm not that puppy anymore." The dog spoke to her, his bright blue eyes shining with happiness. He had dark blue fur and a white patch in his forehead in which a yellow crystal was embedded in. Naruto froze as he heard the dog speak. The dog turned to him and apologized, "I am indeed sorry, Naruto-san."

"Now, you guys might think I'm crazy but, my dog can talk… Hehe!" Sakura grinned sheepishly as she stood up. She sat on the bed and smiled a nervous smile at all of them. Taking a deep breath, whispered, "So, I guess, I have to explain everything now. Okay… Here goes…"

"Wait! Uum, excuse me, Mr. Sakura's brother…" Hinata suddenly interrupted the usual tint of crimson on her cheeks again. She looked up at him and sort of smiled inquiringly, "What's your name?..."

"Oh! Haha! How could I forget?" the tall man laughed and scratched the back of his head. Taking a slight bow, he formally introduced himself. "I am Haruno Yuuhi, older than Sakura by 4 years. Nice to meet you all."

"Well, it's nice to meet you too. I am Hyuuga Neji. The girl who spoke to you is my cousin Hinata. The fox dude is Uzumaki Naruto and the blonde girl is Yamanaka Ino. Um, the froggie suited guy is Rock Lee and beside Ino is Nara Shikamaru. Oh yeah, last but not least is the guy by the door, Uchiha Sasuke." Neji stated. They all nodded as their names were called. Hearing the Uchiha surname, Yuuhi's eyes sparked recognition…

Sakura grinned happily. But just then, she scrunched up her face in confusion…

"Onii-chan, there's something wrong with me. I-I can't remember the past. I-I don't know Mom and Dad's name… Onii-chan!" Sakura stammered as her eyes widened in fear. She looked at him and asked, "What's wrong with me? I-I can't remember what happened before I went to Konoha…"

"Mistress, let me explain." The dog spoke once more. His eyes shadowed by his hung head. "You put a memory lock on yourself when you were 10. Your grandparents approved seeing as how pained you were after everything that happened. So, this is the result of that memory lock."

"I see… I could unlock that but I don't think that you can take it. It will cause you to remember every single thing. And I mean everything." Yuuhi explained as he sat on her bed. He ruffled her hair and smiled encouragingly, "Well, I'll do it when the time is right. I think that I should explain my part first."

Sakura nodded her face emotionless. So that was the reason she did not remember the people in her dreams, the faces that popped out of nowhere. It haunted her… Then, looking up she signaled her brother to go on.

"Okay. Let me begin. The day our parents died, I really didn't disappear. Our grandparents were there. They took me and kept me almost this entire time in a house somewhere in the Mist country. Actually, it was our grandparents' servants who took care of me and trained me." He told them. He stared at the ceiling. "I knew that you were alive and I was glad. Several times I tried to escape and go look for you but to no avail. I was kept under strict surveillance since Grandmother knew what I was capable of. So, in consolation, they sent me pictures and stuff. The only reason they kept us apart is so we could grow up independent and strong."

"Oh… I was kind of expecting that. That's what Grandpa told me. He wanted me to grow up strong." Sakura whispered as she sat down the bed and stared at her lap. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she continued, "I don't know if I want to remember what happened. I-I don't think I c-can take it. Even now, my past is such a blur. Things I want to remember aren't here…"

"Sakura…" Ino said as she stood up and went to her side. Putting here arm around her friend, she told her, "I do know something of your past. I went inside your head, into the deepest darkest place in your mind."

"But I don't remember anything." She looked up, her eyes and cheeks red from crying. She rubbed her eyes and sniffled, "I want to know what you saw. But maybe in another time."

"But if Sakura can't remember her past…" Neji started, thoughtfully. His gaze fell upon Sakura's brother. "Who will explain everything?"

"I will… I can still remember a few things." Sakura said as she looked around the room. All the faces were turned to her. Taking a deep breath, she told her story…

"I don't remember where I was born but I know that we did have a big house. Taiku, my dog, was given to me when I was 7. That was the day my parents died." She took long deep breaths as if what she was talking about caused her pain. She clutched her head. Whispering, she continued, "My father was… was… I think he was a swordsman. Some sort of ninja samurai. My mother- she-she was the housewife. She taught me all the things I needed to know, even while I was still in my toddler years. And of course, my brother… Yuuhi."

Sakura looked up and smiled at him. He nodded to her, signaling her to continue. She nodded back. She looked at Ino and took another deep breath…

"I-I don't clearly remember the day my grandparents brought me here. All I can see is a house. A house burning with blood everywhere. My dreams show me people dying and a man laughing wickedly. I don't know what happened next, and all I remember is my training with Kakashi-sensei. Also my meeting with you guys and Taiku's presence in the house." She clasped her hands together, her hair falling all over her face. Ino just put her hand on top of Sakura's clasped hands, causing the girl to look up at her. Ino smiled encouragingly. "That's all I can remember… I-I'm so s-sorry…"

They all took the explanation in silence. Even Naruto, who was usually the loud mouth, was silent. Everybody looked somewhere else. Then, laughter erupted from the most unexpected person-Sakura!

"Goodness, you guys! How can you be so quiet? It's so unlike you!" She erupted again in peals of laughter. Everybody looked at her as if she had gone completely insane or something. So, she just went around looking for someone to bother. Seeing Sasuke standing by himself by the doorframe, she sauntered to where he was. She looked him straight in the eye and laughed once more…

"What's so funny?" he asked her in a steel-cold voice. He so didn't like being laughed at, much less by a girl. This caused her to look at him, so intently that he felt his cheeks burning. She started to laugh, and he figured it was the medicine she had taken. With lightning fast moves, he held her wrists and whispered, "Tell me."

"Hahaha!!" her laughter was heard throughout the room. Ino and Hinata looked at her worriedly. Neji started grumbling about all the things in the world. She looked up at him, and in a straight face, told him, "You don't know it, Sasuke_-kun_, but your face is red!"

Hearing the "kun" added to his name, he felt himself grow a few degrees warmer. No girl had ever called him "Sasuke-kun" except one girl…

FLASHBACK (A/N: I just love flashbacks!!! )

Sasuke sat at the foot of a gigantic Sakura tree, sighing. He couldn't believe his five-year old self that his parents sent him off to play rather than train. He made deep etches with his kunai on the ground beside him and looked up at the pink blossoms above him…

"I can't believe it…" he sighed annoyingly. He ran his small hand through his ebony hair. "How can I ever be like my brother if they don't want me to train?"

He did not see the shadow coming up behind him as he was busy minding his own thoughts. Finally, he turned around and heard slight shuffling. He jumped up and looked around the tree trunk…

"Hello…" a small female voice interrupted his "stalking." He turned his head and saw a little girl standing where he was seated just a few minutes ago. She was wearing a child's kimono (A/N: The one that just goes a bit above the knee) and had a holster on her right hip. "Can I play with you?"

"Ha! I have to train! I have no time to play! Besides, if you play with me, you just might cry. So, there. Oh yeah, I am Uchiha Sasuke, the soon to be greatest ninja of all time!" Sasuke smirked proudly as he took in the features of the girl. She had her head bowed, her eyes shadowed by the bandana that she was wearing, which was covering her entire head. He couldn't see a single wisp of her hair. Sighing impatiently, he asked her, "Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

The girl just stood there, her head bowed, a soft smile playing at her lips. Several moments passed and Sasuke saw those small lips move as she whispered, "I like your name… Sasuke-kun…"

END OF FLASHBACK

He blinked. He was surprised at himself at how he could not remember the girl's name or face. But she was just there, hidden, deep in his mind…

"Fine… Don't talk to me." Sakura said pouting. She looked around the room and found every one back to their normal selves. She grinned and exclaimed, "So! Where shall we eat?"

Everyone could feel huge sweat drops forming at the back of their foreheads. But still, they were glad that Sakura was back to normal. Yuuhi stood up and called for the nurse and told her that Sakura was fine and that she wanted to go home. The nurse nodded and sighed, relieved that the screaming girl they took in yesterday was okay. They all took their stuff and trekked towards the Ichiraku…

Inside, they ordered their own ramens and sat together in three of the booths. They all talked and laughed as if nothing had really happened. They were all interested in Sakura's brother since this was the first time that they had really seen him…

"Yuuhi-san, did you take any of the ninja exams or something?" Hinata asked him. He shook his head. "Oh."

"Hey guys! Look at what I saw!" Ino shouted as she stared at a poster on the wall. They all crowded around it and Ino read it aloud, "People of the Fire Country! Our Spring Festival a.k.a. the Cherry Blossom Festival is just around the corner. Be sure to bring that certain someone that you would like to be with in this celebration. We hope that you would all come to the Konoha Festival Square to enjoy with us this wonderful event!"

"Wow." Lee whistled under his breath. Everybody nodded in agreement. "I can't believe that the festival is coming soon! We need to find someone to go with!"

"Oh yeah! Cool!" they all exclaimed as the "partner" part dawned on them. Sakura stared at the poster, thoughts of certain things dwelt inside her head…

"So…" she began. They looked at her and waited. She sort of turned red and smiled nervously yet again. "Um, who goes with whom?"

Just then, people outside could hear shouts and exclamations of someone being the date of another coming from inside the Ichiraku…

(Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to update for the longest time. School is just too harsh and graduation here in the Philippines is this March. So, I can't have all the time in the world to do this. I hope that I can give you a special chappie. It's about the Spring Festival and I want it to be for Christmas!! Hehehe! So I hope you liked this chapter! Take care, you guys! And thanks to all those who reviewed! –chibiabi)


	6. Happy Holidays!

(**Author's Note:** Happy New Year, you guys! This is the latest installment of First Kiss and here they also celebrate a holiday! This is a really cool chapter if I do say so myself. Anyhoo, just tell me what you think and hope you enjoy! Happy holidays again!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Nope, I disclaim all the characters except Taiku and Yuuhi.

**Chapter 6: Happy Holidays!**

"Guys, I really don't think we should have argued over that." Sakura sighed as she stepped out of the restaurant. She had her hand over her forehead as she had just apologized a dozen times to the store owner. She was so embarrassed…

"Maybe we could just draw lots or something…"she sighed yet again. She so did not want anything like that happen again. She was about to speak again when she saw Ino and Shikamaru walking so close together. _'That's so cute…'_

She looked at them closely. She actually stared at them. It couldn't be possible. Ino would never exchange sweet nothings with Shikamaru. They hated each others guts. They argue 24/7. A thought hit her and her sweet and lovable character dissolved as Inner Sakura came flying out…

"Since WHEN have YOU TWO gotten TOGETHER?!" she screamed, pointing an accusing finger at their direction, Ino and Shikamaru's direction, her eyes clearly implying death., She could've at least told her or hinted or… or something! "WHEN?!"

"Uhm…" Ino muttered something incoherent. Sakura's eyed narrowed, this was not good. Ino peeped at Shikamaru and shrugged, "Since you left, I guess…"

"You could have told me!" she yelled. Ino was smiling crookedly, her eyes in small slits, huge sweat drops were at the back of her head. Yuuhi immediately stepped between the two girls, slightly foretelling that his sister might throw something, or someone, heaven forbid, at Ino…

"Sara, it's okay… Relax…" he told her as he stood beside her. Her eyes darted towards him, the evil and deadly glint still not disappearing. Neji was doing his best to calm her down also. Lee was confused. Making big arm gestures, Yuuhi instructed her, "Breathe in… Breathe out… Good…"

The scene caused Naruto to snicker as he tried to stifle peals of laughter. This earned him a glare from both siblings which caused him to shut up ever so abruptly. Hinata, who was observing the blonde-haired guy, started to giggle insanely…

"Ne, Hinata-chan, this isn't funny. Please stop laughing. I don't think it will do you well…" Naruto said to her, his eyes all wide and puppyish. He glanced at where the siblings stood, saw the death glares they gave him, and pleaded again, "Please Hinata-chan. You have no idea how strong Sakura is."

"I'll be alright, Naruto-kun. Okay?" she reassured him and gave him a small pat in the head, as if he were her puppy or something. Neji's eyes widened at how familiar his cousin was with Naruto, "So, we know who goes with Ino and me. What about Sakura?"

"Oh no… You are not setting me up with someone again. I can go by myself." She shook her head defiantly and crossed her arms across her chest. Everybody sighed, knowing how stubborn she can be. Lee started to protest. Neji argued with him, as the white-eyed nin had an inkling that the froggie-suited guy wanted to take her and Sasuke, well, he couldn't care any less. Sakura held on, "Nuh-uh, I'll go alone…"

"Sakura, stop being so stubborn." Ino started. She winked at her and nodded towards Sasuke, who was standing there doing nothing. Sakura blushed. "Hehe. Anyway, I have to go. Me and Shika-kun are going for a walk. Aren't we, Shika?"

Shikamaru peered up at Ino and shrugged. He let Ino lead the way as he was too lazy. Sakura couldn't stop blushing and was being observed by her brother. He smirked. She was gonna get something good today…

"Oh, crap!" Neji exclaimed as he looked at his watch. He grabbed Lee by the collar and ran off. Looking back he apologized, "Sorry guys, we have to meet up with Gai-sensei in exactly 5 minutes. See ya!"

All of them sweat dropped as they watched the two retreating figures. They started walking again. Yep, that was the life, walking in a dusty path with a full stomach…

"So…"Yuuhi began. His powder blue hair shadowed his eyes. Sakura turned to him and was about to say something when he looked up. However, the evil glint which used to occupy his sister's emerald eyes now played in his own dark blue orbs. But wait, there was more, that glint was not just evil but mischievous. He smiled, elfishly, "I've got a really good idea for you, sis."

"Huh?" she gaped at him. He put his arms around her shoulders. Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke were all staring at them, curiosity getting the better of them. Sakura smiled nervously, she was obviously anticipating whatever her brother had to say. "Y-Yes, what is it?"

"I think that it would be better if you went off to the festival with…" he smiled elfishly yet again. Sakura's eyes opened wide as she felt herself go off balance. "-Sasuke!"

"Ooof!" Sakura let out a groan as she collided against something firm. She glanced up. Emerald met onyx. She blushed, as she realized that she had fallen against Sasuke'chest and was still holding onto him. She jumped away, mumbling, "Sorry… Thanks."

She turned to her brother, who was laughing like a maniac. She realized that he had pushed her and caused her to fall against Sasuke and put her in a very embarrassing situation. She started to tell him off, teacher-style, with the finger and all, but was cut off by the least expected person…

"It's okay." The raven-haired man said. Sakura slowly, creakingly turned to him. The others just stared. Naruto was shocked as this was the first time he ever saw Sasuke do that. "I'll meet you in the festival square at about six. Ja."

At this, he turned on his heel and walked towards the forest. They gawked at his back until he disappeared, the sound of crickets playing in the background. Amazing…

"Oh yeah, Sakura-chan! We have to look for new kimonos." Hinata exclaimed. The silence that was once golden was now broken. Sakura looked at her as if she was crazy. Hinata ignored the look and clasped her hands together, her eyes wistful, "I just love shopping!"

Then, Hinata dragged Sakura away from her brother towards the shopping district of Konoha. She shot an apologetic smile towards her brother and was sucked into the sea of faces and bodies…

"So…" Yuuhi glanced down at Naruto, who was at least five inches smaller than him. Naruto looked up, gulped loudly, let out a yelp, and ran away. This earned him a confused look from Yuuhi, who just walked away and muttered, "Strange kid."

**EVENING OF THE FESTIVAL**

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Sakura called out to him as she stepped out of her room in her new dark blue kimono. She stepped back into her room and scrutinized herself at her mirror. It had pink and white flower prints on the sleeves and hem of the skirt and a pink sash. Her hair was up in a messy bun, locks of hair cascaded down in curls. The bun was adorned with white flowers. "Onii-chan! Get up here and check my outfit."

"Okay, already!" he sighed as he climb the 5-step stair to her room. Before he went in, he prepared his brotherly speech of how nice she looked and how her soon-to-be boyfriend would be so lucky. Then, he opened the door and looked at his sister, open-mouthed. Wait, did I forget to mention that the dress complimented her well and was only mid-thigh long? Oh well. "Woah, sis… What's up with the dress?"

"You-you think it's too much?" she asked, anxiety in her tone. She was so insecure about what she was wearing. She shouldn't have let Hinata convince her to get it. Her face turned red, her fingers fumbling with the hem of one of the long sleeves, "So, I better take it off, huh?"

"No! No…" he shook his head frantically. He was just surprised at how pretty she looked. "I think you look great!"

"A-arigato…" she smiled sweetly this time around. He sighed and stared at her. He took in everything about her, her shell pink hair, bright emerald eyes, and beautiful body. To top if all off, she was smart. He sighed again. He was going to ward off many suitors pretty soon. Sakura glanced at her wall clock and said, "We better go, it's almost six. Are you sure you'd be okay alone there?"

"Oh yes. I think I can amuse myself pretty well with all the games and stuff." He nodded and grinned. He held out his arm to her and smiled broadly, "Well, shall we?"

Sakura giggled and took his arm. They walked out of the house and headed straight to the brightly lit festival square…

"Wow… " Sakura gasped as she scanned everything around her. There were so many stalls, all brightly colored and each had their own special game or merchandise. She smiled happily and breathed out, "Sugoi…"

"It's pretty amazing isn't it?" he asked her. She nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder. He grinned down at her…

"I'll never forget this." She whispered. Tears came to her eyes but she immediately wiped them off. She focused on him and declared, "This is the best festival ever!"

"Yes… Yes, I know…" Yuuhi stated. He gazed down upon her as she gazed up at him. She beamed. Yes, it was indeed, the best for the both of them. Looking around, he exclaimed suddenly, "Hey, it's the guys! They're over there!"

"Hey, guys…" Sakura shyly waved hello. She was still a bit insecure about her dress. Lee tried hard not to drool. Neji was speechless. Sasuke smirked. Sakura noticed that there was someone new behind Neji. She quickly introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. Are you new here?"

"Oh! Wait!" Neji said said as he stepped aside to reveal a pretty girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She was also wearing a kimono which was pink. Neji did the introducing as the girl just waved hello. "She's Tenten. Gai-sensei told us that she was our new teammate."

"It was nice meeting you. By the way, this is my brother, Haruno Yuuhi." Sakura said. She turned to him now and asked him, concern all over her voice, "Are you really sure that you'll be fine? What'll you do?"

"I'll be fine, sis. So don't worry." He grinned. He placed Sakura beside Sasuke. She turned red almost immediately. She had never been on a date before. I mean, never been on a date with a totally hot guy before. Yuuhi, then, took off, "Have fun, you two!"

"So, you did manage to get Sasuke as your date." A female voice called out. Sakura turned around and was face to face with Ino. She was wearing a baby blue kimono and her hair hung gracefully down. It was held back behind her ears by two flower clips. Seeing as how flustered Sakura had become, she stopped teasing. She sensed the new girl and did the same thing Sakura did. "Hi! I'm Yamanaka Ino and this is my boyfriend, Nara Shikamaru."

Neji introduced her again and she waved hello. Again. Ino turned to Sakura, who was still in the same shade of crimson. Sasuke was leaning by the tree. Just then, Neji remembered that they had to make sure that Tenten had a good time in the festival. They ran off…

"Okay… That was really weird, to think that I just met her and I don't even know her last name." Ino complained. Sakura just smiled at her. Shikamaru shrugged. He really didn't care. Ino continued, "So, what are you two gonna do? I hope you don't run into Naruto. He's been trying to catch a goldfish for Hinata all evening!"

"Really? Isn't that cute?" Sakura gushed. Sasuke didn't say anything. "You wanna do that Sasuke-kun? We could go and catch some goldfish."

He didn't answer. Sakura didn't mind at all that he didn't say anything. Ino kept shifting her gaze from the two who were just standing beside each other. She did not feel any tension. She laughed and said, "Okay, we'll leave you two love birds alone. Have fun, okay? That's an order."

Sakura nodded. It was now just the two of them this time. There was nobody to disturb them and nobody to annoy them…

"Oh yeah, thanks for what you did back there in the temple, Sasuke-kun, and for not telling anyone about what really happened." She spoke to him seriously. He looked at her coolly. The wind was blowing gently, playing with the hair that framed her face. "I don't think I could've explained all of that to my friends."

"Hn." He grunted. She smiled as a reaction. She didn't know how but it seemed as if she was used to this kind of treatment. It did not bother her at all. Then, he asked her, "Will you tell me?"

"Maybe." Came the short and blunt reply. He smirked. She started to walk away but felt his gaze upon her. She turned back and smiled cheekily, "You're my date. We're supposed to have fun. So, let's go have fun!"

They walked around and bumped into Naruto and Hinata. Hinata was wearing a purple kimono. And her hair was still the same. Naruto was crouching over a pond, a small paper paddle in his right hand and a plastic bag in his left hand. Hinata was giggling like crazy…

"Hey!" Sakura whispered as she stood by Hinata and observed Naruto. He had this crazy look on his face. "What's up?"

"Naruto-kun wanted to get me a goldfish and now he's still here." She smiled, her pale eyes twinkling. Sasuke muttered his most famous words but sadly, Naruto was too engrossed with catching the goldfish. "I don't mind it at all if we spend the entire night here. He's just too fun to watch."

"Okay. If that's how you would like your evening to be." Sakura sighed and remembered how Hinata was still a shy girl. She used to be so timid but she started to hang around Naruto a lot and that boosted up her confidence. She grinned at the memories. "Well, we have a lot of other stalls to go to. See ya!"

They walked away and heard a shout. They turned back and saw Naruto holding up a plastic bag with the prettiest goldfish. He handed the bag to Hinata and gave her a sweet smile. She planted a kiss on his cheek and they walked off, arm in arm…

"That is the cutest thing in the world!" Sakura couldn't help but go starry-eyed. Sasuke stared at her and smirked. It was fun watching her, too. She had so many emotions and she switched moods every few seconds. She smiled, "I just love this festival."

They walked around a few more stalls and occasionally met up with their friends. They were all having a good time and Sakura saw her brother having fun. He was, after all, playing that game where you have to bop those things that come out of holes. Soon, Sakura got tired and she walked to a huge Sakura tree that overlooked the entire festival. She sat down at the bench and stared at the scene around her. Sasuke stood by her doing the same thing…

"This was fun…" She sighed and closed her eyes. _'Sakura'_ that was weird. For a moment there, she thought she heard someone call her name. _'Sakura'_ She stood up abruptly and turned to Sasuke, "Do you hear that?"

"Huh?" he glanced at her. She kind of spaced out. The wind was now blowing a bit stronger. "No… I don't."

"Don't you hear it?" She started to walk towards the forest behind them. _'Sakura, come to us, look for us, we're here…'_ She felt a strange sensation fill her heart, she exclaimed, "It's calling me, Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura!" he called out as she disappeared into the forest. Then, he saw Yuuhi running towards him, the group behind him. Sasuke urgently explained, "She's gone into the forest. It's as if she heard somebody call her or something!"

"Oh no… This can't be happening, not now!" a chill went down his spine and his dark blue eyes narrowed. He ran into the forest, calling back to them, "We have to look for her, now!"

They dissipated into different directions but Sakura's light chakra lead to only one place, a clearing surrounded by huge Sakura trees. In the midst of the clearing, stood Sakura, her face turned to the velvet sky. She had a serene look on her face. It chilled them all. The wind was particularly strong here. The pink blossoms swirled around, making different figures in the air…

"Everybody take cover!" Yuuhi yelled. Gusts of wind blew strongly over them, threatening to knock them down. They all hid behind bushes. Sakura started to move and her brother called out to her, "Sakura! No! Come back!"

He did not get a reply. Her eyes were cast towards the sky. He tried to walk near her but the strong wind knocked him back…

'_Sakura… Sakura… You found us…'_

"Yes! I did, didn't I? she giddily said. The voice sounded so comforting. It was nothing like she ever heard before. The blossoms danced around her. She laughed happily and reached out to touch them. She heard her brother call out to her again. "Onii-chan… Can't you hear it? The wind! It's calling me."

The group watched in silence. There was not much they could do. The wind was too strong. However, this time, a voice spoke to all of them…

'_The girl belongs with us… The time has come… Do not interfere…'_

The voice was soft and lofty. It was as if the four winds were talking to them. But Yuuhi did not mind the voice. He kept calling his sister. Suddenly, a bright yellow light enveloped Sakura and her eyes turned gold with brown specks around the pupil and iris (A/N: Gatekeeper style)…

"No! Please! Don't take her!" he screamed as Sakura started to levitate. Everybody looked up and saw Sakura floating at least ten feet from the ground. The light was glowing brighter and brighter. Yuuhi kept on yelling, trying to awaken her from the trance, "Sara! Wake up! Wake up! Please!"

'_My brother…'_ she thought. She looked down and saw him standing there, his arms open wide. He was waiting to catch her if she fell. She glanced around her and screamed as she realized what was happening. Then, as if a reaction to her fear, the wind that blew strongly about the group formed a protective sphere around her. _'What's happening? Oh my god…'_

'_Sakura… Release us… Set us free…'_

"Aaaggghhh!" the voices inside her commanded her to release the power. The power she was trickling out right now. She cowered inside the sphere but something made her hand jerk and a sharp gust of wind shot out and flew towards the bushes where the group was hiding. "No! Guys! Duck now!"

Naruto ducked and felt the wind touch the tips of his spiky hair. Then, it became quiet. He grinned his foxy grin and made a thumbs-up sign. Then, he heard wood creaking. He turned around and saw that the wind that was supposed to hit him, hit a tree. It was cut in half. He gulped and paled…

"Stop… Please stop!" Sakura pleaded. The voices started to grow stronger. She hugged herself and sat down. (A/N: She is still inside this protective sphere okay? The wind is moving as it protects her, like a huge ball of wind but hollow inside.) The specks in her eyes were slowly spinning around. The voices pained her and made her grab her head. She screamed, "STOP!!"

All at once, the wind that was blowing so strongly disappeared and so did the sphere that protected her. She floated down, slightly unconscious. She was exhausted. Her brother caught her and sank to the ground with her…

"Oh God…" He breathed in and buried his face deep in her hair. His heart was filled with relief. "Thank you…"

"Onii-chan…" Sakura whispered, blinking. Her eyes had turned back to their original green. She let out a huge sigh as tears poured out from her eyes, "Gomen…"

The group emerged from their hiding place and went over to where Yuuhi and Sakura were as the fireworks from the festival square lit the now quiet and peaceful clearing…

**SOMEWHERE**

Red eyes emerged from the darkness and pale hands took hold of a glowing emerald orb. Those same blood eyes peered inside the orb and a deep voice laughed as the scene of Sakura inside her protective sphere of wind came to view…

"You've awakened… Little cherry blossom…"

**Author's Note:** Talk about creepy… Ehem… Hey all! What's the happening? How's your holidays? Anyway, that's chapter six and here are some people who I'd like to reply to. They asked me questions and here are my answers…

**Hiddentortoise: **Haloo! So, Tenten's here. Um, I just don't know her last name… Sorry!! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter!

**Pikachu:** Hey! Yes, I'm a Filipino. Cool. You live in Canada. My dad went there. Hahah! Just recently. Anyway, hope you liked the update!

**swt-angel-babi3**Hey! I'm sorry I wasn't able to reply during the last few chaps. I am so busy. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Thank you! Thank you!

**Wormkaizer:** Dude, I know you like NaruHina, so there. There's a really cute part with them. Hahah! Hope you enjoyed!

To all my reviewers, thanks so much for the support! Remember, I'm always open to suggestions and advice. I love you all! Mwah! -chibiabi


	7. The Truth

**Author's Note:** GUYS! I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I already had a chapter but the diskette in which I kept it got lost, so the entire chapter disappeared! I am so sorry! Well, this chappie will cover most of the people's questions. Anyway, have fun!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, enough said.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! You really inspired me during my writer's block period and period of inactivity! God bless you all!**

**Ma-chan: **Thanks for the review! Hey, you really think it's kawaii? Thanks! Hehehe!

**Tina:** I really hope you enjoy this part. Um, don't die yet! I need you to review! Ehehe! Thanks!

**Dagorwen of Ithilien: **Here it is! I don't think I've written a chapter this long. Um, please please please please review again?

**Sierra:** I love you so much for being so faithful in reviewing! Thanks for the suggestions though I think this story isn't going to take that turn. YET! I'll have to think about it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me so long. This explains almost everything. Except that shadowy man.

**Elya fruchia marynlow: **Thank you for your encouraging review! Please keep reviewing! Thanks again!

**Skye: **I did hurry up, I swear! But anyway, the orb thing didn't capture her soul. It's like the orb that the Hokage has? Familiar? Ehehehe! This chapter practically explains it all. Now, all I need is some idea for the action part. Please keep reviewing!

**Kurenai Chinoumi: **Thank you! Please keep reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Truth**

"Oh my God…" Ino whispered as she stared at the clearing. They had just witnessed one of the weird freaks of nature. "I am so glad everybody came out okay…"

They nodded. Naruto emerged from underneath the leaves he was currently buried in. He stared at Ino, "Okay! I am so not okay!"

"What's wrong with you now, Naruto?" Neji asked, his eyes looked tiredly at him. Naruto turned to him, almost hyperventilating. "Did you see that huge gust of wind almost decapitate me! Did you! I could have been killed!"

"But you're not dead yet, dobe." Sasuke muttered. Everybody fell into silence. Yuuhi stood up, "We have to go now."

"Where are we going?" They asked. Yuuhi turned to where the Konoha forest was. He glanced back at them, his eyes also seeming tired, "We need to talk about this. There is much I have to explain…"

They nodded and silently walked behind Yuuhi, who was carrying the now unconscious Sakura. Time passed slowly as they walked silently towards the foreboding forest…

"Wait! I don't want to get lost in there again!" Naruto exclaimed. Yuuhi spoke to him, a smile unexpectedly gracing his lips, "Don't worry, we won't go through here. We'll take a shorter route."

All inwardly sighed as they could not bear the thought of going through the eerie forest at night. Yuuhi took a sharp turn to the left and revealed a path that was well-hidden…

"This is so cool…" Ino said as she stared at all the trees in the bright moonlight. Neji stepped up beside Yuuhi, staring down at his friend, "Is she alright, Yuuhi-san? She looks like death itself."

Yuuhi nodded as he glanced down at his sister. Her face was pale, her hair now loose and messy. She had dirt everywhere and her precious kimono was torn. He stopped, "She'll be fine. She's just exhausted."

"Wow… Look at this place. I've never been here before." Hinata gasped as she took in the scene before her. The sound of water filled their ears as crickets played nature's song. Fireflies hovered over the water, making swirls of light dance before them…

'_Wait… Wait! I know this place!'_ Sasuke felt himself grow warm, his cheeks were red… The girls fawned over the place. Sasuke gulped down whatever embarrassment he had and asked Yuuhi, "What if someone happened upon this place? Wouldn't that leave you vulnerable?"

"Well, actually, nope." His dark-blue eyes were amused. "She used her own created genjutsu to protect this place. If you happened to come here, you wouldn't come out alive."

They started walking once again. Finally they reached the mansion. Yuuhi left the group in the living room while he went up to put Sakura in bed…

SAKURA'S ROOM…

"Sara…" He stroked her pale and cold hand. He felt pain at what he was going to do. "I have to tell them all, you know. It scares me."

She shifted and started to mumble incoherent words. He smiled slightly, "I've always wondered at how you could sleep so peacefully even if everything around you is in chaos."

He shook his head, shaking the memories that plagued him at the moment, "This is reality. We need to face the fact that we can't hide it anymore. This is what we have to do… This is what _I_ have to do…"

With that, he stood up and covered her with the white quilt. He kissed her forehead and slowly walked downstairs…

LIVING ROOM…

"So, Taiku, how did you live as a human, I mean, don't you prefer being human?" Ino asked as the dog, amazingly, served them tea. His eyes sparkled, "Well, Ino-san, being human has its perks but I prefer being my original self."

"Oh… So, you took care of Sakura since she arrived here?" Shikamaru asked as he put his arm around Ino. Everybody sat around a tea table, all in sofas. Taiku nodded, "Yes. She was a very lonely girl. I am glad that Yuuhi-sama created me."

"Created? Man, and I was just going to ask what breed of dog you are. I was thinking you were a nin-dog." Tenten muttered. They saw Yuuhi walk down the small flight of stairs towards them…

"So…" He began. Everybody sat silently, sipping their tea. He glanced at them, "I assume that what I am about to reveal will be kept a secret. It's supposed to be confidential."

They all nodded in agreement. Naruto raised his hand, "Yuuhi-san, those voices? Who were they? What did they want with Sakura-chan?"

"Well, let's see. I'll begin my story with a legend. You might know this already." He glanced at Sasuke and Naruto. "About the Wind goddess?

Both boys nodded. Yuuhi scratched his head, "She isn't a goddess, per say, she was more of a celestial maiden. The ruins in which you found the temple was somewhere near where we lived before."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Those ruins were his hometown's ruins. That was the Uchiha compound before everything had happened…

"Anyway, moving on. The story continues. She comes down from the heavens and falls in love with a mortal. This story would have had a happy ending." Yuuhi whispered sadly. Neji stared at him, "I don't get it. How is this legend, this story, related to you at all?"

Yuuhi shook his head, his voice worn, "You don't understand, Neji. That woman, she was my mother."

They stared at him as if he just said that the world was falling down upon them all. Yuuhi shrugged and continued, "We were living happily you know. Happily and strangely, my father would tell us."

"Why?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded, "What do you mean by strangely?"

"As you can see, strange things happen around my sister, right?" They nodded in affirmation. "That's not coincidental. She has my mother's powers."

"And they are?" Neji asked, obviously taking this into deep thought. Yuuhi replied, "The power to control wind. The wind goddess wasn't just a simple pretty maiden, she had a special aura about her."

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" The white eyed man stared at him. "Okay, this is harder than I thought… It's like we have our own advanced blood line but it isn't really a bloodline."

"Oh…" They all pondered his words. Taiku spoke up, "But you do have an advanced bloodline, Yuuhi-sama."

"Oh yeah, we do!" Yuuhi gave a sheepish grin. "We can control our chakra perfectly, but I'm not sure how that can be an asset, though."

"Yes, I've seen that ability in Sakura before. I would spar with her and she always seemed to have an unlimited supply of chakra. She never ran out of genjutsus." Neji commented, nodding at his realization…

"My father had that bloodline, so do I. Since my sister has the power to manipulate wind, I got the power to interpret its breezes and waves. Also, I can sort of create magical beings." Yuuhi smiled as he pointed out Taiku.

"I don't think that's all the Sakura-chan has. She has more powers than that. She healed me several times." Naruto said. Hinata nodded, "And when we were children, she would sit and just stare. Then, a comforting breeze would blow."

Ino nodded, "Yes. I know that, I never could explain it, you know. And yeah, when you get to her bad side, the wind blows so strongly, it kinda pulls you off the ground."

Yuuhi smiled slightly and bowed his head, "I'm sorry if it caused you any physical damage. She was supposed to be isolated, so that no one would get hurt."

"It's okay. She's fun." Ino and Hinata simultaneously said. They smiled at each other. Sasuke stared at Yuuhi, eyes perceptive…

"So, your family lived near where we found the ruins, right? What happened?" Sasuke asked, wanting to know more about Sakura's past, it being connected to his home's ruins…

"Yes, we did. Like I said, we lived happily until the day after my sister turned seven, we were attacked. My father was a known swordsman and his rival raided our house…"

"Wait! You haven't answered my question yet, Yuuhi-san!" Naruto piped up. Sasuke winced at Naruto's loud voice…

Yuuhi glanced at him and nodded, "The voices, right? Like I said, she has my mother's powers to control the wind. She inherited that when she was seven."

"Uh-huh… But who are the voices!" Naruto was getting impatient, Hinata placed her hand on his arm, calming him down. "Naruto-kun, please calm down. I'm sure Yuuhi-san will explain in a little while."

Yuuhi nodded, closing his eyes, "They are the four great winds, my mother's companions that go with her wherever she goes. Actually, they've been locked up inside Sakura, for so long..."

"What'll happen if they were set free?" Shikamaru asked. Lee and Tenten nodded…

"They haven't been set free because we stopped the process. What happened a while ago, was the start. Setting them free would kill Sakura, because she doesn't know how to control them yet." Yuuhi said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"So, if Sakura can control them, she can let them go?" Neji asked. Yuuhi faltered for a bit, "This is hard to explain…"

They looked at him now with more interest. He sighed, "Sakura can control them if she learns. What I fear now is her mental health. She doesn't remember the past, when we used our powers openly."

They nodded, not interrupting him. "The great winds can use their persuasion, they are, after all, the voices in her head. And if they do, it'll make the end of the world certain."

"The four winds, they're evil?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head. Yuuhi shook his, "Nobody knows. I know that they were like my mother's siblings. I don't know if they would think of Sakura in that way."

"Why not? I mean, her mother is their mistress, right?" Hinata spoke up. Ino nodded, thinking the same thing…

"We are crossbreeds. I don't really know much about this but I sort of have this feeling that they don't like crossbreeds much." Yuuhi whispered. Silence once again ensued…

"I forgot, Yuuhi-sama, that Sakura-sama has a very good chance of turning to evil." Taiku said. They looked at him bewildered…

"Yes… That's true. At this state, her mind is unstable. She can be possessed by the winds or can be brainwashed by some other person who knows what she has inside her." Yuuhi explained.

Taiku sat up, wagging his little fluffy tail, "That is why we have to take care of who speaks to her…"

"Wait! Yuuhi-san, you said she inherited them, the winds… What does that mean?" Sasuke suddenly spoke up, breaking away from his eerie silent attitude…

"Heh… I don't remember much of what happened, you know. As I was running, I was grabbed by a ninja clad in black." Yuuhi said, recalling the horrible events. "I found out later that it was one of my grandparents' shinobi."

"And then, the whole house burned down…" Ino whispered. She shook her head, "I saw Sakura running in the woods. It scared me, I felt her emotions all over me."

Yuuhi nodded. His eyes were distant, teary, "I was taken away. I could hear her call me. I heard the pain in her voice. I swore that I would come back to her when I got out of my grandparents' secret house."

He clenched and unclenched his fist. He stared at the ceiling. "The ninja made me stand by as I watched my father die. He was to kill Sakura too."

"But then, a bright light shot out from your mother's hand." Ino continued for him. Yuuhi nodded…

"Yes, when I woke up, I didn't know where I was. Or what had happened to Sakura. They hid me there until I found out my grandparents died."

The group felt the floor and the ceiling strangely interesting after he said that. Sasuke spoke up once more, "You still didn't answer the question, Yuuhi-san."

"Oh yeah…" the blue-haired man whispered. He closed his eyes. "Like I said, I didn't know what happened after the bright light shot out. But I think… I think, my mother… she-"

"She died saving me! She died and gave me my powers!" a muffled voice erupted from out of nowhere. Yuuhi stood up. He turned around and saw Sakura, half-leaning, half-groping the sides of the walled stairway…

"I remember it all now, Onii-chan. I remember the blood, the bodies. They made me remember." Sakura said lowly, her voice soft and dripping with poison. She wasn't well.

"Sara, what's wrong with you? You shouldn't walk around so much, you've only woken up!" Her brother walked towards her lithe figure. He tried to hold her but she only backed away…

"You don't know what it's like. My powers will only bring destruction! I don't know what I'll do!" Her voice was now hysterical and strangled…

Everybody had stood up by that time. All were unsure as to what they were to say to this grieving girl. Her hair was all over her face, hiding her green eyes…

"Sakura…" Neji began. She held up her hand to stop him. A smirk found its way to her lips…

"Neji-kun, would you like to know myside of the story?" Her voice was sarcastic and had a dangerous tone. He shut up. She smirked even more, "Didn't think so."

"Sara! Wake up! They're taking over you! You have to control them!" Yuuhi cried out to her. She shook her head…

"They gave me my memories back, Onii-chan. Shouldn't I thank them?" She smiled a sinister smile. Just then, they felt a flash of light and Sakura was on the ground, holding her head…

"Onii-chan… Help me, please… Please!" She was muttering. Ino and Hinata ran to her, and each held their friend's hand. Yuuhi went to her and hugged her…

"It's alright, Sara… You'll be fine… I'm here." He whispered. Then, another flash of light. Sakura was standing up again, Ino, Hinata, and Yuuhi were all on the floor, staring up at Sakura's standing form. They all watched as Sakura conjured up a storm in her own living room…

"This power-" She started, creating a ball of wind in her palm. It grew. "Okaa-san gave me this power, not even telling me what it could do…"

"Sakura!" Sasuke and Neji called out simultaneously. Sakura glanced at them. She shook her head, "No! Stay away! I don't want to hurt you!"

They marched forward, enduring the huge gusts of wind pushing them back. Yuuhi immediately stood up. The others tried to get a hold of something…

"Sakura!" Neji yelled out to her. She turned to them, hair all over her face, smile sinister, "Do you honestly think she's listening to you right now? There's no way you'll get her back."

The voice obviously wasn't her. Yuuhi shuddered at the icy tone. He took another step forward. Sakura was now in her wind sphere again, holding her head, "No… Make it stop… Please, make it stop!"

The winds only blew stronger. Lee held Tenten's had as she tried to keep her hair buns intact. Naruto was holding Hinata, and Shikamaru, Ino…

Sasuke looked up and saw Sakura's cowering form in the wind sphere. _'Sakura…' _"Sakura!"

"No, don't come any closer! They'll kill you! They'll kill all of you!" She told them. Her face was still covered. Yuuhi didn't pay any attention to her. He walked closer, until he was touching the wind sphere, making its rotation slow down…

"Sakura…" He began, a small soft tone. She suddenly glanced up at him, her eyes wide. He NEVER called her that. NEVER. His tone was NEVER that soft. Her eyes widened more, recalling. He was mad at her, she knew it…

"No, get away… You're mad at me." She cried. She was sobbing, inside a sphere of wind as everyone stared at her…

Yuuhi didn't listen to what she said. He pushed his hand through the sphere, holding it out for her to take. She stared at the hand, and shook her head slowly as her eyes were wide, "No… No… NO!"

She screamed. A bright light engulfed them all. They opened their eyes. And she was gone…

SOMEWHERE…

"Ah… I see you left them, little cherry blossom… That isn't very wise." Cold red eyes appeared once again in the darkness. The green orb glowed, showing the location of the girl being observed…

"What are we to do, Master?" Three shadows appeared behind the shadow of the red-eyed man. Pearly white teeth shone, "Go to her. Bring her to me."

They disappeared without a trace. The red eyes widened, three black specks visible, "Yes… Bring her to me…"

HARUNO MANSION…

"Where did she go!" Neji yelled out in rage. Everybody slowly picked themselves up. Naruto shrugged, "Like hell I know, Neji!"

"I'm not asking you, idiot!" He shouted. Hinata placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder, eyes sharp, "Neji-nii-san, please calm down or I will have to make you."

Neji turned to Hinata and she saw the pain inside his eyes. She nodded to him, giving his shoulder a small squeeze…

"She couldn't have gotten far… Her body is still recuperating. She won't stay awake for long." Yuuhi said worriedly. Everybody looked at him. Sasuke stared outside the window…

Everything was in shambles. Splinters were everywhere and broken shards of pottery. Taiku had brought out his cleaning materials.

"You never call her Sakura, Yuuhi-san…" Sasuke remarked. Yuuhi sat down at his dismembered chair and sighed, "No, I never did. Only when I was mad. It was to wake her up…"

Lee helped Tenten to her feet. Ino was nursing a cut on Shikamaru's arm. The window was wide open, revealing a beautiful night sky…

"There it is again!" Hinata exclaimed. Yuuhi stared outside the window. Ino nodded, "The breeze. It's there again!"

Yuuhi turned to them. His face was serious. A gust of air blew at him, and his eyes narrowed. They all stood up, looking at him questioningly…

He walked towards the door, turning around and said, "Sakura. She's in danger."

SOMEWHERE…

'_Sakura… Sakura…'_

Sakura looked up. Her dull green eyes showed her fatigue. She ran a hand through her messy pink locks and sighed, wiping the tears away, '_Look, I've got a bunch of problems that you caused and the last thing I need right now is you bothering me!'_

They quieted down. She gave a huge sigh of relief. She shook her head, remembering her brother's words…

'_He never called me that… Never…'_ She pulled her knees to her chest, staring at the open field around her…

'_Sakura… Sakura…'_

'_Didn't I tell you to go away? Just leave me alone!' _She cried to them. She was hurting now. She didn't need their stupid voices in her head.

"Well, well, look what we found here?" an unknown voice rang around her. Sakura stopped…

'_We tried to tell you…'_

'_Shut the hell up!' _Pain surged through her body. Her eyes became dazed. She felt her body collide with the ground. Her eyes stared into the dark blue night sky, and before everything went dark…

She saw three shadows, looming over her…

**Author's Note: **Wahoo! There we go! Ugh, glad to get that off of me! I am indeed, from the bottom of my heart, so sorry! School's been hard, got lots of homework, college in the Philippines is not easy! Well, anyway, what else? Read and review? Wait, who am I kidding? READ AND REVIEW! –chibi-abi


End file.
